Dualidad y Sentimientos
by zoraidarose
Summary: perdió seis años de estar junto a ella, ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad, pero no será tan fácil, existen muchos sentimientos entre ellos, pero el orgullo y el carácter de ambos podrán muchos obstáculos para conseguir su relación soñada.
1. Envidia

**Hola chicos, como lo prometido es deuda aquí la continuación oficial y canónica de "El Correcto" solo que con Sesshomaru y Rin de protagonistas, el sistema de publicación es el mismo, denme comentarios y publico más rápido, y sin comentarios me tardo más de lo necesario. También acepto peticiones para la historia según vayan saliendo los capítulos, hay contenido para adultos, así que se recomienda discreción, sin más que añadir hasta ahora, lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **p.d. como viene día de muertos habrá un mini fic especial con el tema.**

 **p.p.d. este capítulo funge como prólogo para aquellos que no han leído todavía la precuela de la historia es decir "el correcto"**

 **Dualidad y Sentimientos**

 **Summary: perdió seis años de estar junto a ella, ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad, pero no será tan fácil, existen muchos sentimientos entre ellos, pero el orgullo y el carácter de ambos podrán muchos obstáculos para conseguir su relación soñada.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rúmico Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados, pero la trama es mía.**

 **Envidia**

 _Estaba ahí sentado en ese sofá con una copa de vino, viendo divertido como su hermano se movia como un tlaconete salado, era patético, el inútil estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera era capaz de anudar su corbata de moño en condiciones, al final su padre había tenido que ayudarle. Se rio sin poder evitarlo, ¿Cómo se podía llegar a ser tan patético? Y sobre todo por algo tan inútil como el amor de una mujer._

 _\- Inuyasha estate quiero ya, o no podre atarte el nudo - escucho el regaño de su padre, y volvió a sonreír, tanto que incluso le dolió la mandíbula, rara vez sonreía tanto, pero esa situación claramente lo ameritaba._

 _\- lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso – escucho el intento de disculpa de su medio hermano, que seguía retorciéndose como un gusano en el anzuelo._

 _\- es normal hermanito, estas por echarte un nudo pero bien apretado al cuello – no pudo evitar reírse con burla, Inuyasha se giró para mirarlo, y casi se carcajeo, de verdad se veía cómico con su rostro preocupado y molesto._

 _\- anda búrlate, pero yo sé muy bien de que estas pero bien verde de pura envidia – estepo Inuyasha, pero la sonrisa de Sesshomaru solo se estiro y reacomodo, dándole otro sorbo a su copa de vino, que, cabe señalar, era de muy buena calidad._

¿Envidia? Era una palabra que Sesshomaru Taisho jamás había tenido en su vocabulario, más bien era a él quien la gente solía envidiar, además ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era inteligente, guapo, exitoso y rico. Nunca necesito envidiar a nadie, pero… miro a la gente reunida en ese salón, todo decorado con colores pastel e imágenes infantiles, agito el vino en su copa por enésima vez, aunque seguramente ya estaba tibio a causa de todo el tiempo que llevaba en su mano. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Una estruendosa carcajada masculina fue su respuesta, claro su padre le había ordenado ir al bautizo de esa creatura. Dio un sorbo la vino para ocultar una mueca de desdén, solo porque su inútil medio hermano tenia ahora progenie su padre quería que se comportaran como una familia de catálogo… " _me largo de aquí_ " decidió, no valía la pena quedarse ahí a perder el tiempo, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

\- ¡Sesshomaru!- gruño al escuchar esa odiosa voz, por favor apenas y había dejado la copa de vino en una mesita y solo esperaba que le trajeran su abrigo, ¿Qué quería ese idiota con él?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le gruño molesto.

\- por favor cuídala un segundo mientras busco a Kagome, pronto le dará hambre y no trajimos formula – le pidió mientras sostenía un bulto envuelto en pañales.

\- no tengo tiempo, estoy a punto de irme y… - se dispuso a rechazarlo pero antes de siquiera formular las palabras el muy bestia empujo ese bulto entre los brazos.

\- no me tardo nada ¡si ves que quiere llorar arrúllale suavemente! – antes de poder gritarle el muy cobarde había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Bufando sujeto lo mejor que pudo esa cosa, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la entrada y se dispuso a esperar, al menos parecía que esa cosa estaba dormida, odiaría tener que lidiar con los llantos de un bebé. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuando volvería ese idiota cuando el bulto se removió, bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos tan dorados como los suyos, que lo miraban con profunda curiosidad. Se le quedo viendo durante un momento, bien, nadie podía negar que esa niña fuera parte de la familia Taisho, sus ojos dorados y la pelusilla plateada de su cabeza lo confirmara, pero los rasgos suaves y la forma de las cejas eran definitivamente heredados por su cuñada.

\- encantador – escucho la voz burlona de su padre, levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿sabes? Aun espero verte así pero con uno que sea tuyo – le guillo un ojo Inuno a su hijo menor, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

\- sandeces, yo no necesito nada de esto – se quejó con un bufido, él no tenía tiempo para perder criando niños, no si quería mantener a Taisho corp. En la cima. Estaba apunto de agregar algo más cuando una manita tomo un mechón de su cabello y tiro con demasiada fuerza.

\- ¿vez a lo que me refiero? – gruño intentando zafarse, pero esa cosa era fuerte.

\- eso dices ahora pero no dudo que algún día pueda verte correteando por con un pequeño niño o mimando a una encantadora niña – sonrió Inuno luego de ayudar a que él bebe soltara el cabello de su tío; Sesshomaru por su parte decidió no agregar nada, pues le saldría contra producente, lo que si no puedo evitar fue preguntarse qué hacia el inútil de Inuyasha que no regresaba.

\- padre ¿esta cosa es de aguas? – pregunto luego de varios minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Inuno extrañado, ni que se tratara de un perrito.

\- porque esta agujerada – se quejó pasándole el bulto y sacudiendo su brazo derecho completamente empapado. Su padre se hecho a reír mientras acunaba a su nieta entre los brazos, aunque Sesshomaru no le veía la gracia.

\- vamos, eso significa que esta cómoda contigo, de hecho creo que le agradas – intento explicar Inuno mientras hacía morisquetas a la niña, la cual respondía con graciosos soniditos.

\- sandeces – bufo el joven intentado secarse el brazo con una servilleta de tela, genial, esa camisa le gustaba y estaba recién salida de la tintorería.

\- nada de sandeces, tu solías hacer lo mismo cuando eras pequeño, no tienes idea de cuantas veces tenía que cambiarme las camisas – la expresión de perturbación de Sesshomaru fue tal que Inuno lamento profundamente no tener su celular o una cámara a la mano.

\- es hora de que me vaya – murmuro molesto y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no sonrojarse frente a su padre, seguro que no lo dejaría olvidarlo en las próximas 9 décadas.

\- ¿tan pronto? Pero si la fiesta apenas está comenzando – pregunto su padre sorprendido, pero eso sí, sin dejar de mimar a su nieta.

\- tengo trabajo que hacer – se expuso Sesshomaru, preguntándose donde estaba el criado con su abrigo.

\- mañana es domingo, no trabaja la empresa – indico Inuno, pues por eso había organizado en sábado la fiesta.

\- aun así tengo trabajo – volvió a quejarse, esta vez más osco y fastidiado.

\- por favor Sesshomaru, es el bautizo de tu sobrina, come algo, habla con alguien, quizá por fin te consigas una novia y me des más nietos – "ya salió el peine" pensó molesto el joven de cabellos plateados, ¿Qué le había picado a su padre con los nietos? Ya tenía una, y a juzgar por lo empalagoso que era el inútil de su medio hermano con su esposa, no tardaría en darle muchos más. Por suerte el criado por fin apareció con su abrigo.

\- me marcho – indico sin pedir permiso, ya estaba mayorcito para decidir qué hacer con su vida.

\- tú mismo, pero aun creo que deberías divertirte de vez en cuando – su padre se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡volví! – justo tenía que volver en ese instante el idiota de Inuyasha, la bebé también debió reconocerlo porque comenzó a estirar sus bracitos hacia él.

\- Jade, ¿Cómo está mi princesita? ¿Te portaste bien con el abuelo? – sonrió tontamente su medio hermano tomando a esa creatura en sus brazos.

\- conmigo bien, pero a su tío le dio un pequeño remojo – Inuyasha se hecho a reír igual que su padre pero Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño, de hecho comenzaba a masticar un insulto cuando apareció su cuñada con una pañalera.

La vio tomar a su hija en brazos mientras regañaba a su marido por sus tonterías, pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, luchaba por aguantar también las carcajadas, es seguía sin ver lo divertido ¿Qué gracia tenía ser mojado por un bebé (y no precisamente con agua)? Se dio la vuelta por fin dispuesto a marcharse; aunque todavía, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver como su hermano abrazaba a su familia, con su hijita en un brazo, su esposa en el otro y una reverenda sonrisa de idiota…

Sintiéndose inesperadamente más molesto de lo usual se enfundo en su abrigo del traje y se marchó dando de pisotones por las escaleras de mármol de la mansión. Se subió a su mercedes y se marchó con un rechinar de llantas. Condujo con algo de velocidad por varias calles hasta que su temperamento se calmó lo suficiente como para no querer atropellar a alguien por la menor excusa. Aun así se sentía molesto, desde que Inuyasha se casó hace casi un año, había algo que le oprimía profundamente el pecho. Y lo peor era que no sabía porque, no se había sentido así hace años, no desde que la conoció…

 _Era la mitad de su pen último cuatrimestre en la universidad de Cambridge, su estancia en aquella institución había sido más corta de lo que en un principio anticipo, pero tampoco le llamaba demasiado la atención. Desde siempre había sido mucho más adelantado a sus compañeros, los maestros se peleaban por él e incluso cuando estaba en la primaria ya había universidades que compitan por matricularlo para cuando tuviera la edad de hacer carrera, algunos hasta le ofrecían becas completas, ¡bah! como si el necesitara de una beca, su padre tenía dinero más que suficiente y sumado al que recibía de su madre podría cursar todas y cada una de las licenciaturas y doctorados existentes en las universidades más caras del planeta y aun así seguir viviendo millonario el resto de su vida._

 _Ahora mismo caminaba por el campus rumbo a la casa que su madre le había comprado para que pudiera vivir cómodamente durante su estancia, que a pesar de estar planeada para uno años resultó ser apenas de 2 y algunos meses. Vio que un tramo del camino que siempre utilizaba estaba siendo arreglado. Torció la boca y se desvió, tendría que rodear por un camino más largo, y se reduciría su tiempo de estudio en 6 minutos, gruño y apresuro su paso, si quería obtener el puesto de vicepresidencia en la empresa de su padre tenía que apresurarse en sus estudios._

 _Estaba atardeciendo cuando doblo la esquina que llevaba a su casa, había tenido que hacer un rodeo más largo del esperado y había perdido mucho tiempo, por lo que iba entretenido revisando un documento mientras caminaba, cuando, dela nada, algo golpeo contra su pecho, lo que provocó que se le cayeran los papeles de su mano y del portafolios, enojado miro a aquel que se había osado a chocar contra él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una chiquilla, seguramente una niña a juzgar por su estatura y como tenía atado su largo cabello color ébano en una coleta._

 _\- me dolió – se quejó la mocosa levantando la mirada, mientras se frotaba la nariz, sus miradas chocaron en ese instante, su mirada dorada se fundió con unos ojitos color avellana que lo miraban con inocencia y asombro, jamás había visto una mirada tan pura y tan bella._

 _\- ¿eres un vampiro? – pregunto de pronto la niña, con su voz de campanilla de cristal, pero pronto se le paso el efecto y callo en cuenta de cómo lo había llamado._

 _\- hmph - gruño y se agacho a recoger sus papeles, la niña se inclinó también y comenzó a guardar sus documentos de manera desordenada, gruño por lo bajo, así solo se haría más lio, levanto la cabeza para decirle que mejor se largara y le dejara en paz cuando su mirada se topó con dos montes, que aunque pequeños en relación a otros que había visto tenían un buen tamaño._

 _\- aquí tiene – dijo la niña, no tan niña, extendiéndole sus papeles todos desordenados, frunció el ceño, los tomo y guardo en su portafolio, ya los acomodaría en su estudio._

 _\- señor vampiro (la miro de reojo con molestia ¿Qué tenía él que le hiciera parecer un vampiro?) ¿Me perdona por chocar con usted? – pregunto nuevamente la chica, él la ignoro y se puso de pie._

 _\- ¿está enojado conmigo? – pregunto otra vez, pero solo se limitó a sacudirse el polvo de las rodillas y retomar su camino._

 _\- ¿no me buscara después para chuparme la sangre cierto? Ya le pedí perdón – gruño al ver que la chica lo seguía, se frenó en seco y la sujeto del brazo y la estabilizo cuando iban a volver a chocar._

 _\- no soy un vampiro – fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, la soltó y retomo su camino dejándola ensimismada en medio de la calle._

Recordar esa conversación le revolvió el estómago dolorosamente, se detuvo a un lado de un parque, temiendo arruinar la fina tapicería de cuero de su coche, pero su estómago solo rugió por necesidad, claro, no había probado bocado desde la mañana, era lógico que estuviese hambriento. Se bajó y busco algún lugar para comprar algo rápido, normalmente no comía chatarra o cosas rápidas, pero ahora mismo no tenía ninguna gana de ir a un restaurante caro a que le lamieran las suelas. Estaba en esas cuando vio una cafetería, bueno, era muy difícil no verla, el letrero era un enorme moño rosa brillante, adornado con un Cupcake sonriente color azul celeste iluminado con neón, que incluso a esa hora de la tarde era reluciente, un auténtico dolor de ojos sin duda. Giro los talones y luego de asegurarse de que tenía su cartera en el bolsillo comenzó a caminar.

 _Días después, cuando casi se había olvidado de ese incidente de aquella chiquilla irrespetuosa, aquel día en particular restaba muy nublado, y la brisa fría golpeaba constantemente contra su rostro, entro en una cafetería para comprarse algo caliente, ahí la vio también, llevándose una caja de pastelillos, típico de una niñita, continuo mirándola de reojo haya que termino de pagar su pedido y salió del local, mejo, no quería otro encuentro con esa impertinente creatura. Pidió su café cargado y se marchó, pero de regreso a la facultad tuvo que pasar por un área con muchos arbustos, y debido a que la cafetería estaba llena había vuelto a perder preciosos minutos de estudio, así que en lugar de rodearla como hacia todo el mundo decidió atravesar por en medio. No le faltaba más que unos metros para salir cuando escucho un grito, se detuvo en seco por un segundo, pero decidió ignorarlo, no era su problema._

 __ _Otro grito corto su avance, desgraciadamente reconoció esa voz, sin saber porque siguió el camino de aquel grito, hasta que llego a una zona más apartada, ahí vio de nuevo a esa chica, pero esta vez había dos hombres amenazándola con un perro Rottweiler, que al parecer estaba entrenado para pelar porque tenía las orejas echadas atrás, la columna recta y estaba ligeramente agachado, listo para saltar y destrozar aquel fino cuello de cisne. Los hombres se reían mientras la pobre chica estaba temblando, aquello le lleno el pecho de rabia, solo unos cobardes disfrutarían atormentando a una niña. El perro ladro amenazaste y casi se soltó de la correa de su amo, la chica dejo salir una lagrima presa del miedo._

\- oh… ¿la niñita tiene miedo? – escucho a uno de ellos burlarse. - qué mal, a mi perro le encanta cenar niñas lloronas - se burló el que sostenía el perro, pero comenzaba a aflojar el ataque ¿de verdad pretendían echarle ese animal encima? Eran unas bestias. - ya déjenme sola – les pidió, estaba temblando, pero su voz sonó firme y segura, sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, las tenía de perder y aun así tenía valentía, le gustaba eso. - no seguimos órdenes de mocosas, y no nos iremos hasta que nos des las respuestas de los exámenes o mi mascota tendrá gallina para cenar esta noche – aquello llamo su atención, ¿respuestas? Porque esa niña tendría las respuestas de exámenes universitarios, pues aunque sus atacantes se veían bastantes burros, debían tener más de 20 años cada uno. - ¡no les doy nada! ¡Cobardes! – les grito la chica con aires de valentía, valiente pero tonto, aquellos hombres se enojaron y paso lo que más temía, soltaron a su asqueroso perro. Sin pensarlo salto en medio y alejo de una patada a ese rabioso animal al tiempo en que envolvía a la chica entre sus brazos. Ella alzo el rostro para mirarlo, pero no le prestó atención, ahora mismo su prioridad era sacar esa basura. - solo un cobarde ataca así a una mujer – dijo mirándolos en desafío, aquellos hombres lo miraron amenazantes, pero no le tomo más de un minuto encargarse de ponerlos en su lugar y la mitad de ese tiempo para hacerlos huir bajo el peso de su mirada. Pero aun así no la soltó hasta asegurarse de que se no regresarían, la chica no dejo de mirarlo en todo ese tiempo, cuando finalmente la dejo ir noto que nuevamente había perdido mucho tiempo valioso de estudio, estaba por retirarse cuando ella jalo de su muñeca, se giró para encararla y la encontró ofreciéndole un pastelillo, suponiendo que era su forma de agradecerle lo acepto, y ella le dedico la más hermosa de las sonrisas que había visto nunca. A partir de ese día siempre a esa misma hora aparecía en su escritorio un vaso de café o una caja de pastelillos, primero no le dio importancia, pero al paso de los días comenzó a cansarlo, un día, justo cuando iba a cumplirse su "hora del café" la intercepto para pedirle que dejara ya esas cosas, pero no salió como esperaba, en su lugar termino sentado en la biblioteca leyendo mientras ella hablaba sobre temas tribales. Los siguientes meses esa fue su rutina, él se sentaba en la sala de estudio, luego la chica, que no tardo en enterarse de que se llamaba Rin y era una estudiante becada de economía social, llegaba con su caja de pastelillos y dos cafés, uno cargado para él y algo llamado mokacino1 para ella, y mientras él estudiaba ella se ponía hablar.

Media hora después Sesshomaru estaba de vuelta en su coche, manejando de vuelta a su departamento, con una caja de pastelillos en el asiento del copiloto y… y un mokacino en el porta vasos. Llego al estacionamiento de su edifico y bajo con lo que sería su almuerzo y seguramente su cena, él no era dado a tener comida en casa, siempre pedía algo a domicilio o salía, nunca tenía nada en su cocina más que algunos vasos y platos, un par de tazas y café.

Una vez dentro se sentido en su estudio, dejo la caja y el café a un lado en el escritorio antes de dejarse caer en la silla. Soltó un suspiro, abrió su computadora portátil, saco algunas carpetas del cajón superior del mueble y comenzó a trabajar, o al menos lo intento por dos horas, para cuando se dio cuenta, la caja de pastelillos surtidos se había terminado, las envolturas se amontonaban en la papelera junto al escritorio, se había terminado ese extraño hibrido con café, leche y chocolate y no había entendido nada de los documentos que había revisado.

Frustrado, dejo caer su cabeza hasta que se golpeó contra el respaldo de la silla, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, había sido lo mismo desde hace meses… no… esto había comenzado antes, casi seis años antes, quiso tirarse de los cabellos, pero eso no serviría de nada, solo resaltaría su dolor…

Cuando llego la hora de terminar su doctorado decidió dejarle las cosas claras, lo suyo había sido una extraña amistad, y nada más. Ese día cuando tomaría el avión privado de su padre para regresar a Japón para hacerse cargo de su parte de la empresa, tal y como se había acordado. Como lo había predicho, Rin que se había vuelo su sombra, lo acompaño al aeropuerto y hasta la puerta del hangar privado; en ese momento le dijo que se iría y por primera vez no se cortó en palabras, y ella tampoco lo interrumpió en ningún momento, en ese momento volvió a ver sus ojitos color avellana ponerse brillantes por las lágrimas, pero Rin no lloro, solo le pidió un último favor… - Cierre los ojos por favor... – le pidió, aun cuando tenían meses de conocerse nunca llego a tutearlo, decidió complacerla cerró los ojos, sintió que ella colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y al segundo siguiente como sus labios se juntaban con los de él, inconscientemente rodeo su cinturilla y la levanto en vilo, ella era tan pequeña que solo al pegarla junto a su cuerpo la elevaba a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, cuando el beso finalizo volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies, pero aun así no la soltó, ni ella tampoco se alejó de él. - sé que usted se ira así que, prométame, que no me olvidara – le solicito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, volvió a ver esa mirada valiente, no muchos eran capases de sostener su mirada, y menos con esa fuerza. - sandeces – se limitó a decir antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, aunque no miro para atrás en ningún momento supo que ella no se fue del hangar hasta que su avión se perdió en el cielo.

Aquellas palabras, aunque pronunciadas hace más de media década seguían grabadas a fuego en su memoria, como una maldición. No… no había podido olvidarla… lo intento, salió con cuantas mujeres se le ocurrió, eso sí, de su misma clase social, era muy estricto en esas cuestiones, no cualquiera podía estar cerca de él y aún menos las mujeres a las que aceptaba como sus amantes. Pero Rin… su Rin… ella fue diferente a todas, se había metido profundo bajo su piel. Volviendo a erguirse tecleo rápidamente en su computadora, cerrando todos los archivos que había tenido abiertos hasta entonces dejando solo uno, un archivo de fotos de Rin, uno que le costó mucho trabajo conseguir.

Las había mirado ya un millón de veces, pero no se cansaba de ellas, eran todo lo que le quedaba de Rin. Cerró el puño y dio un golpe al escritorio con tanta fuerza que la computadora salto. Estaba frustrado, cuando, hace dos años fue a buscarla la había encontrado en brazos de otro hombre, creyó que ese factor lo ayudaría a olvidarla de forma permanente, pero entonces, hace 7 meses había vuelto a aparecer.

 _Estaba sentado en esa odiosa playa bajo una palmera, intentado sin mucho éxito leer su libro, no sabía que tenía que hacer él ahí, era la fiesta de la aldea de su cuñada, ya era suficientemente malo que su medio hermano hubiese emparentado con semejante gente, pero que su padre y su madrastra se involucraran tan alegremente con esa clase de gentuza… era patético. Estaba por levantarse para buscar un lugar tranquilo lejos de todo ese ruido cuando algo llamo su atención. Un balón salió volando de las manos del ultimo jugador que la tenía sujeta, pero no llego a tocar el suelo, pues, de la nada, una joven pelinegra y de baja estatura dio un salto demasiado alto, y después de pescar el balón al vuelo, corrió por entre la muchedumbre de hombres, empujándoles a los daos con sorprendente facilidad cuando intentaban detenerla o interponerse en su camino hasta que, sin ser apenas retrasada llego al punto de anotación._

 _Fuertes gritos de vítores, especialmente de las mujeres se escucharon de entre la multitud, mientras los aldeanos, y también su cuñada, iban a felicitar a la misteriosa nueva participante, pero no era misteriosa, no para él, nunca para él, se quedó mirando estupefacto a aquella jovencita, que ahora estaba siendo alzada en brazos por las personas. Tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que su medio hermano estaba junto a él hasta que hablo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Te has quedado con el ojo cuadrado? – se atrevió a burlarse de él, pero esta vez apenas y le hizo caso._

 _\- Rin… - se le escapo el nombre entre los labios, mientras sus ojos dorados miraban a esa jovencita casi con adoración, como si fuese la aparición de una diosa o un ángel encarnado._

 _\- ¿Rin? ¿La misma chica que te prendo en Inglaterra? – Inuyasha pregunto mirando fijamente a su chica que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por su cuñada, de hecho, cuando la miro bien se escandalizo._

 _\- eres un pedófilo – soltó de pronto, lo que si alcanzo a llamar su atención._

 _\- ¿Qué me dijiste? – pregunto de manera amenazante mirándolo de reojo._

 _\- que eres un asaltacunas, ¡por favor Sesshomaru es una niña! – indico señalando con la mano a Rin, a quien Kagome le sacaba fácilmente media cabeza de altura, y además sus rasgos eran aniñados, tuvo el impulso de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo, Rin era todo menos una niña._

 _\- tiene veinticuatro – bufo despectivamente, sabiendo que solo alguien tan idiota como Inuyasha podría confundirla con una infante._

 _\- veinticuatro, ¡pero pulgadas de alto! – cortando los insultos de su hermano con un coscorrón, volvió su atención a la joven que hablaba animadamente con su cuñada, no sabía que estaba haciendo ella ahí, pero no iba a dejarla ir ahora que había vuelto a encontrarla._

Apago el computador y luego se paró frente a la ventana de su despacho, que tenía vista a la torre de Tokio, bien, Rin había entrado en su territorio, ahora la haría pagar por sus osadías, y luego la tendría bajo de él suplicándole.

 _Continuara…_

1 es una variante del café con leche. Suele llevar un tercio de expreso y dos tercios de leche vaporizada, pero se añade una parte de chocolate, normalmente en forma de jarabe de chocolate, si bien algunas máquinas usan chocolate en polvo instantáneo. Los mocas contienen chocolate negro o con leche.


	2. Había

**Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza, y de una vez me disculpo pues voy a entrar justo a la temporada de exámenes, así que por favor no se enojen conmigo, pero déjenme sus lindos review, así me apurare para traerles el tercer capítulo lo antes posible, además de que comenzare a trabajar en el especial de navidad de mi página, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

 **Había…**

 _La mañana era fría, gris y lluviosa, como casi todas desde que se vivia en Londres, era lo único que le desagradaba, ella era como los girasoles, necesitaba la luz de apolo para sonreír… bueno, está bien, usualmente podía encontrar cualquier excusa para sonreír, pero aun así no le gustaban los días nublados. Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, y casi grito cuando sus pies tocaron el frio suelo. ¿Por qué siempre se le olvidaba comprar una alfombra para su cuarto? odiaba el frio, y el piso de mármol no ayudaba en absoluto. Poniéndose las pantuflas se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ojala que hubiera agua caliente tan temprano. Estaba terminando de secarse el cabello cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, dejo caer la toalla aun lado mientras contestaba._

 _\- ¿diga?- pregunto poniéndose las medias con una mano._

 _\- ¡RIN! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HAS METIDO?! – tuvo que apartar el teléfono de so oído para proteger sus tímpanos._

 _\- ¿Kohaku eres tú? – le pregunto extrañada._

 _\- no, soy Enrique Borja ¡pues claro que soy Kohaku! – otra vez la regaño, rin se rasco la cabeza mientras buscaba su ropa en el armario._

 _\- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – le pregunto mientras intentaba decidirse entre una falda naranja y una amarilla._

 _\- ¿Qué porque estoy molesto? ¿Es una broma? ¡LLEVO ESPERANDOTE DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA PARA TERMINAR LOS DETALLES DE NUESTRA PRECENTACION PARA LA CLASE DE METODOLOGIA! – le grito de nuevo. Rin se congelo a medio camino de agarrar una camisa._

 _\- ¿era hoy? – pregunto asustada, la maestra de metodología era como mucho la maestra más estricta, dura e inflexible de toda la universidad, si no es que de Europa._

 _\- sí, es hoy, ¡y en la primera hora! - la regaño Kohaku, la toalla que tenía envuelta alrededor del cuerpo… dos minutos después la joven salía disparada de su dormitorio, con una mano intentaba colocarse uno de los zapatos mientras brincaba de cojito y al mismo tiempo sostenía una mochila, un termo con chocolate caliente y una dona a medio comer en la otra mano._

 _En la entrada de la universidad un joven de 18 años de cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta alta y ojos negros esperaba con los brazos cruzados, y una expresión de enojo en el rostro. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esa chica que no llegaba? Se rasco la cabeza ¿Por qué le sorprendía que se retrasara? Rin_ _Cojocaru, era famosa en el campus por su impuntualidad y su increíble habilidad para meterse en problemas…_

 _¡PLAS!_

 _Escucho un fuerte golpe y luego vio varios papeles volando como una lluvia de hojas de otoño, sip, ahí estaba su compañera de proyecto. Tumbada de barriga sobre el suelo de la entrada del campus, con una mochila desperdigada y un cuarto de dona a manera de sombrero. A su alrededor los otros estudiantes la miraron con curiosidad, al menos al principio pero luego de ver a la protagonista del incidente seguían en su camino, era tan común que Rin se tropezara a la entrada del campus que ya era casi parte del día a día de la vida universitaria._

 _-me dolió… - la escucho quejarse, la misma Rin de siempre._

 _\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto más por amabilidad que por estar realmente preocupado, como dijo antes, Rin solía caerse tan seguido que había llegado a pensar que en lugar de huesos tenia barras de acero y en lugar de piel gel balístico._

 _\- si… - asintió la chica tomando sus cosas del piso. Estaba por levantarse cuando piso lo que quedaba de su dona, resbalo y callo sobre su trasero._

 _\- de verdad que no tienes remedio, Rin – se quejó Kohaku._

\- de verdad que no tienes remedio, Rin – bufo la muchacha viendo todas sus pertenencias en el suelo.

Era el colmo, no llevaba ni un día en Japón, pero ya se había tropezado y regado sus cosas. Al menos eso había ocurrido en su departamento y no en el aeropuerto, esos siete idiotas no le habían dejado olvidarlo en meses. Recogió la caja que se había caído, genial, eran sus mejores lasos y adornos para el cabello, frunció el ceño, tanto trabajo que le había costado ordenarlos por color forma y precio. Lo recogió lo mejor que pudo y dejo las cajas a un lado, mientras estuvieran desperdigadas por todas partes seguiría cayéndose, bueno… más de lo habitual. Se tumbó en la cama, por fin después de 6 años había conseguido su sueño, volver a Japón, y quizá… se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y luego oculto su rostro para no dejar ver su sonrisa.

\- quizá ahora… pueda volver a verle… - sonrió risueña. Escucho que su microondas timbraba, su comida estaba lista, se paró de un salto para ir a comer pero…

 _¡PLAS!_

\- otra vez… - se quejó, ahora para colmo se le había caído su refresco sobre la cabeza.

 _Después de la clase, la cual salió milagrosamente bien a pesar del corto tiempo que tuvieron ella y Kohaku para pulir los últimos detalles, Rin salió del campus dando de saltitos, estaba muy contenta. Había aprobado la materia con un sobresaliente y podría mantener su beca un año más. Y la guirnalda del pastel, la maestra de diseño puso uno de su famoso examen sorpresa y no solo lo aprobó sino que su calificación supero a la de todo el salón, incluso a esa santurrona de Kana Kumo. Estaba tan asombrada que incluso hizo un berrinche, se rio sin poder evitarlo, no era de las chicas que buscaban pleito, pero, esa niña le había tocado tantas veces las narices que haberla desairado realmente le hacia hormiguear la piel de orgullo. "Esto merece una celebración" pensó sonriente, y sabía exactamente donde ir a conseguir su premio._

 _Media hora después salía del centro comercial, con dos bolsas en una mano y un pastelillo de fresas en la otra, le encantaba las fresas, eran su fruta favorita del mundo. Mientras comía iba mirando el cielo, ya era el atardecer y las nubes estaban pintadas con ágatas, oro y rubíes, era todo un espectáculo, en especial desde que solía llover mucho en esos días. Tan inmersa estaba en contemplar el cielo que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona, igualmente distraída caminaba hacia ella._

 _¡PLAS!_

 _\- me dolió… - se quejó Rin mientras se frotaba la nariz, genial era la segunda vez en el día que se caía, debía ser un nuevo record, normalmente se caía o chocaba con algo cuatro o cinco veces al día, iba mejorando._

 _Escucho a alguien gruñir, oh no, seguro que no había chocado contra algo, sino contra alguien. Se levantó dispuesta a disculparse, pero nunca espero encontrarse con semejante espécimen. Ante ella se alzaba el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto en su vida. Era alto, tanto que casi le sacaba cabeza y media, tenía el cabello largo de un rubio muy claro, que casi parecía platinado, y unos ojos… nunca había visto un color de ojos así, no naturales al menos, eran dorados, como los de un gato o…_

 _\- ¿eres un vampiro? – la pregunta escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, la verdad siempre había tenido fama de ser deslenguada e imprudente, pero esta vez, creía, que podía justificarlo._

 _El hombre frente a ella ¿o debería decir el nosferatu? La miro de mala manera y se agacho, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que le había tirado unos papeles, apenada se agacho también e intento ayudarle, pero más bien parecía que le estorbaba. Pero en un momento dado lo pillo infraganti mirándola, bueno más específicamente de busto para arriba, ¿estaría planteando morderla? Alguna vez en un evento de dijeron que tenía un cuello muy bonito, pero ¿llegaría al grado de ser apetitoso?_

 _\- aquí tiene – murmuro intentando sonreír, extendiéndole sus papeles todos desordenados, él le frunció el ceño, los tomo y guardo en su portafolio, se preocupó, parecía muy molesto._

 _\- señor vampiro ¿Me perdona por chocar con usted? – pregunto nerviosa, él la ignoro y se puso de pie._

 _\- ¿está enojado conmigo? – pregunto otra vez, pero el varón solo se limitó a sacudirse el polvo de las rodillas y retomar su camino._

 _\- ¿no me buscara después para chuparme la sangre cierto? Ya le pedí perdón – comenzó a seguirlo, no fuera a ser que se tratara de un vampiro de verdad como en los libros y regresara a vengarse, él se frenó en seco, tan repentinamente que estuvo a punto de chocar nuevamente contra él, echando a perder su nuevo record de buena suerte. Gracias a dios el vampiro alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo y estabilizarla, sonrió por eso, ya era lo suficientemente malo tropezarse por sí sola. El aroma de su colonia inundo sus fosas nasales, olía divinamente, suave pero varonil, estuvo tenada a recargar la mejilla en su pecho solo para poder sentir más de cerca su aroma cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos._

 _\- no soy un vampiro – fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, su voz suave como la seda pero firme como el acero, la soltó y retomo su camino dejándola ensimismada en medio de la calle. Rin se rasco la cabeza, sin duda había metido la pata, otra vez. "Quizá Kohaku tenga razón, debería dejar de leer libros de fantasía" la verdad a su edad era un poco ridículo._

\- ¡me veo ridículo! – se quejó Inuyasha, pero Kagome no le hizo caso, solo continuo arreglándose.

\- Tú eres el que insistió en venir, Rashid perfectamente pudo participar en esto pero no querías que él estuviera cerca de mí. Por lo menos ya no pareces una reencarnación de un hanyou de hace 500 años, lo que es llamativo, por cierto – se burló ella pintándose los labios.

\- ¡feh! ¿Y esto no lo es? – ahora si le hecho un vistazo, Inuyasha iba vestido solo con unos pantalones bombachos semi transparentes de color rojo, con un cinturón de tela dorada atado a la cadera, unos brazaletes enjoyados en las muñecas y otros más en los brazos cerca de la altura del hombro. Y para rematar el conjunto su cabello plateado estaba recogido en una trenza con bandas doradas entrelazadas. Se aguantó una carcajada.

\- ¿para una obra de teatro de las mil y una noches? no – declaro intentando acomodarse unas joyas en el cabello. Inuyasha dejo de pasearse como león enjaulado, se recargo en la pared cruzo los brazos.

\- sigo insistiendo que esto es muy mala idea – dijo después de unos minutos de intenso silencio.

\- ¿y ahora porque será? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, él no contesto solo lanzo una mirada significativa a su casi inexistente cintura cornada por un vientre lleno y redondo donde crecía su bebé. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- ya te dije que no le pasara nada, incluso Suikotsu me dio el visto bueno – murmuro, había planeado esa presentación desde antes de conocer a Inuyasha y no había pensado en suspenderla, bueno, siempre y cuando su primo le diera permiso y así fue.

\- ¡ja! Es el mismo matasanos que casi me castra sin anestesia hace menos de dos años – gruño por lo bajo su esposo, aún no había perdonado del todo a sus primos por todo lo que amenazaron con hacerle cuando la lastimo, de hecho solo lo había visto medio haciendo las paces con Bankotsu.

\- y él mismo que te curo la pierna cuando te caíste hace dos meses en el hoyo de una coladera por ir hablando en el celular; por última vez, no voy a hacer movimientos bruscos, solo serán juegos con el velo, ni siquiera moveré el vientre – resoplo, le gustaba que Inuyasha se preocupara por ella y la cuidara, pero los últimos meses sentía que la estaba asfixiando.

\- ¡hola queridos! – chillo una voz exageradamente femenina en el lugar, Inuyasha se estremeció.

\- Jakotsu, justo a tiempo – sonrió Kagome a su prima.

\- ¡Kagomecita! Como siempre estas divina y preciosa mi chula linda, pero tu querido… – miro a Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa chillón.

\- ¿yo que? – pregunto Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos, siempre se le ponina los pelos de punta con ese sujeto. Jakotsu lo miro de arriba abajo con aire meditativo.

\- no estás del todo mal, pero te falta algo – murmuro Jakotsu tamborileando su barbilla con una de sus uñas con manicura francesa recién hecha.

\- ¡ya lo tengo! – sonrió chasqueando los dedos.

\- Kyo, mantenlo quieto por favor tesoro – de la nada otro de los primos locos de Kagome apareció, Inuyasha intento correr, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su mujer con un mastodonte de dos metros sujetándolo de los brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito cuando Jakotsu se acercó a él con una especie de brocha en la mano.

\- no blasfemes querido, esto no te dolerá – la sonrisa de Jakotsu se volvió viperina, Inuyasha grito de terror, Dios, no podía pasarle esto.

 _Mientras tanto en las gradas del teatro…_

Inuno Taisho estaba cómodamente sentado en una de las butacas del teatro, sonriendo como nunca antes, y no tenía que ver con tener a su linda esposa sentada a su lado izquierdo y a su hijo mayor en el derecho. Estaba encantado con la situación, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado algo así, menos con Inuyasha, pero eso era una prueba, definitivamente había valido la pena apoyarlo con su noviazgo y posterior matrimonio con esa chica.

\- querido estate quieto de una vez – lo regaño suavemente Izayoi al ver que no dejaba de tamborilear con sus dedos y su pie en un ritmo alegre.

\- lo siento querida – ronroneo el general, Izayoi entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- recuerda lo que me prometiste antes de venir o te juro que pasaras tus noches en el sofá sin más compañía que tu propia mano por el resto del milenio –lo amenazo, Inuno respingo como si le hubiesen clavado una aguja en la planta del pie. No necesitaba ver el rostro de su esposa para saber que hablaba bien enserio.

\- calma Izayoi, ¿Cuándo me has visto romper una promesa? – pregunto en tono inocente.

\- ¿de verdad quieres que te responda? – le pregunto de vuelta, el general trago duro, bien, su mujer tenía un punto.

\- está bien, te juro por la tumba de mi padre que no haré nada de lo que me prohibiste – juro levantando su mano derecha, Izayoi pareció quedarse satisfecha con eso. Pero ni bien se expuso para ir al cuarto de baño, Inuno se inclinó hacia su primogénito con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿trajiste la cámara? – pregunto con un tono de voz que usualmente se usaría cuando alguien compra drogas.

\- ¿lo dudabas? – sonrió Sesshomaru de vuelta levantando el aparato en cuestión, una sonrisa afilada y cruel estiro sus labios, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Un zumbido rompió el silencio y las luces comenzaron a bajar, Izayoi apenas y tuvo tiempo de volver su lugar antes de que la cortina de terciopelo escarlata subiera lentamente revelando un escenario iluminado por un solo reflector dorado. Una voz femenina profunda comenzó a narrar, contando la historia de cómo el sultán Shahriar desposaba una virgen cada día y mandaba decapitar a la esposa el día siguiente. Varias bailarinas salieron al escenario moviéndose con rapidez y elegancia, moviendo varios velos coloridos mientras la narradora continuaba " _Todo esto lo hacía en venganza, pues encontró a su primera esposa engañándole. Ya había mandado matar a tres mil mujeres cuando conoció a Scheherezade._ " En ese momento salió Kagome, deslizándose con la delicadeza de una pluma en una suave brisa, aun a pesar de su redondo vientre.

\- ¿no luce preciosa? – comento Izayoi fascinada con su nuera, iba vestida con un encantador conjunto azul celeste con detallen en verde lima y dorado, llevaba joyas den el cabello que recordaban a los colores del pavo real eso sin mencionar el maquillaje y algunos dibujos muy intrincados en su barriga, manos y pies.

\- tu eres mucho más hermosa – murmuro Inuno apretándole cariñosamente la mano, Izayoi bufo con burla.

\- sigo con mi amenaza en pie – le dejo claro, pero aun así su esposo no la soltó, él lo decía enserio.

El espectáculo continuo, Kagome se movia por el escenario moviendo su velo como si fuera un fragmento de una ola del océano. Mientras la narradora continuaba su relato " _Una vez en las cámaras reales, Scheherezade le pide al sultán dar un último adiós a su amada hermana, Dunyazad._ " Otra bailarina salió al escenario, vestida de rosa y con un velo cubriéndole el rostro, era más pequeña que Kagome, quizá por media cabeza, tenía el cabello negro igual que ella y la piel blanca, ambas comenzaron a bailar y corretear juntas. por un segundo Inuno escucho que Sesshomaru jadeaba, lo miro de reojo, había bajado la cámara pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era observado la volvió a subir y su rostro volvió a su característica mascara de yeso, pero a él no lo engañaba. Intento ver quien había atraído así la atención, pero fue inútil en ese momento otro grupo de bailarines.

" _Al acceder a su petición y encontrar a su hermana, ésta le pide un cuento, como secretamente había planeado Scheherezade, y, así, la esposa del sultán inicia una narración que dura toda la noche._ " Las luces del escenario cambiaron a azul profundo mientras los bailarines continuaban su coreografía, representando varias historias simultáneas. Aun así Inuno siguió vigilando de reojo a su hijo mayor, seguía quieto gravando la presentación, pero sabía lo que había visto, a él no podría engañarlo.

" _Scheherezade mantiene así al rey despierto, escuchando con asombro e interés la primera historia, de modo que pide que prosiga el relato, y Scheherezade aduce la llegada del alba para postergar la continuación hasta la noche siguiente. Shahriar le mantiene con vida ante la perspectiva de la narración por venir._ " El general regreso su vista al frente, un reflector rojo apunto a un lado del escenario, esperaron unos segundos y entonces Inuyasha salió al escenario impulsado como si lo hubiesen empujado. Varias carcajadas resonaron en las butacas, pero Inuno se aguantó las ganas de unirse a las risas, se lo había prometido a su mujer después de todo. Pero le costó trabajo, nunca lo había visto así, vestido como un eunuco, con los brazos enjoyados y ¿eso era… maquillaje?

 _¿Eso era maquillaje? Pensó Rin viendo su rostro, estaba perpleja, cuando acepto que su compañera de dormitorio practicara una técnica de maquillaje con ella jamás pensó que ese sería el resultado ¡estaba horrible! Sus ojos estaban tan retocados de negro que bien podría ser una prima hermana de los mapaches, sus labios parecían una explosión de rojo sangre, morado eléctrico y azul turquesa, sus mejillas… ¡estaban pintadas de amarillo canario! ¿De dónde había sacado Naomi un rubor de ese color? Por no hablar del perfilado que intento hacerle, parecía un cadáver chupado, ¡casi una momia! Por eso cuando Naomi pregunto si podía probar su nuevo tinte con ella dijo rotundamente que no, ¡era capaz de dejarla calva!_

 _Aquel día, después de gastarse dos frascos de desmaquillantes, salió a la calle a despejarse. Lo cierto es que ella no tenía muchos amigos, era bastante tímida, pero siempre tenía mucha energía, "a lo mejor debería buscarme alguna actividad extracurricular" pensó mientras miraba a las nubes, estaba por retomar su camino cuando algo le golpeo la cara, genial ¿con que había chocado esta vez?, para su sorpresa, por una vez ella no choco con nada ni nadie, algo choco con ella, un cartel._

 _\- ¿Clases de danza y teatro? – repitió mientras leía las palabras doradas. Sonrió no era mala idea, con un poco de suerte se le quitaría lo torpe._

Inuno se sentía ahogarse, si ese espectáculo no terminaba pronto se quedaría morado. ¿Cómo le hacia Sesshomaru para no estar igual? Se preguntó, a su lado su hijo permanecía como una estatua de piedra, quieto y frio, lo que era habitual, aunque de cuando en cuando había podido notar un ligero temblor en sus manos o un movimiento en sus cejas. Y eso no era nada usual. "… _hasta que, después de mil y una noches de diversas aventuras, y ya con tres hijos, no solo el rey había sido entretenido sino también educado sabiamente en moralidad y amabilidad por Scheherezade, quien de concubina pasa a ser esposa del rey de pleno derecho._ " Termino la narradora, al tiempo que Inuyasha y Kagome se daban un beso, lo cual, Inuno estuvo seguro, no era parte del acto.

El telón cayó y la multitud de aplausos ensordeció la música del teatro. Poco después la voz del anunciador invito a los espectadores a tomarse fotos con el elenco, el cual estaba haciendo reverencias. Izayoi se levantó de las butacas y corrió a abrazar a su hijo y a su nuera, Inuno y Sesshomaru se levantaron con un poco más de calma, pero ambos también estaban ansiosos por llegar al escenario.

Inuyasha quería que la tierra lo tragara, ya era el colmo que extraños lo abrazaran para tomarse fotos con él y estaba seguro de que varias mujeres estuvieron tentadas a asaltarlo sexualmente, estaban por meterle mano cuando Kagome paso por su lado. La tomo de la cintura y la jalo contra él. ¿Qué mejor escudo contra esas mujeres que su esposa? Aunque Kagome se extrañó por su actitud pronto lo olvido. Pero el verdadero problema de Inuyasha llego cuando su madre le hecho los brazos encima. ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo sus padres ahí?! Pensó horrorizado al ver a su padre sonriente no muy lejos de ahí.

\- ay mi niño, que guapo has estado, me recuerda a tus presentaciones de la primaria – decía Izayoi emocionada pellizcando y apretando las mejillas ruborizadas de su hijo.

\- mamá ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban a mitad de la tráquea.

\- vinimos a verte por supuesto ¿Por qué no me avísate que ibas a participar en esta obra? Te habría traído un poco de mi te para los nervios ¿aun tienes pánico escénico? – mientras la señora Izayoi seguía hablando Kagome no podía aguantar la risa, y eso por no hablar de su pobre marido, haca mucho que no lo veía tan avergonzado ¿se había pasado de la raya al invitar a sus suegros?

\- Jeje – una risa cortada se escuchó cerca, e Inuyasha se encontró cara a cara con su peor pesadilla lo que era aún peor pesadilla, Sesshomaru viéndolo satisfecho ¡CON UNA CAMARA EN LAS MANOS!

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUI?! – pregunto pálido como un hueso al ver a su hermano, Sesshomaru odiaba el teatro, era imposible que fuera a ver la obra por casualidad.

\- me invitaron – contesto Sesshomaru encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar de arriba abajo a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Qué me vez? – pregunto Inuyasha a la defensiva, Sesshomaru aprovecho que su madrastra aparto a Kagome para felicitarla y preguntarle por su embarazo para acercarse.

\- y yo que creí que no podías caer más bajo Inuyasha – sonrió Sesshomaru, se veía completamente ridículo, parecía un esclavo de harem ¿era esto lo que el amor le hacía a un hombre? " _patético_ " bufo mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Inuyasha serio.

\- nada, solo me pregunto que dirá la gente cuando esto quede en internet… - sonrió agitando la cámara en las narices de su hermano menor.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO TE VOY A…! – Inuyasha intento saltar para agarrar la cámara, pero Sesshomaru le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo mantuvo alejado mientras extendía su otro brazo, manteniendo la cámara lejos de las manos de su hermanito.

\- aun me debes el pago por mis servicios ¿recuerdas? – sonrió arrogante mirando como Inuyasha aun intentaba alcanzar la cámara de video.

\- ¡quedamos que te pagaría con dinero maldito! – le grito luchando por alcanzar ese condenado aparato.

\- no, no, tu dijiste que cuando decidiera como quería que me pagaras tu cumplirías y yo digo que… - Sesshomaru se interrumpió al ver una mancha rosa pasar frente a él, muy rápido pero aun así logro capturar su atención, ¡no podía ser!

 _Rin corría por los jardines lejanos de la universidad, su despertadores no había sonado y ya iba media hora tarde "el profesor Jones me va a matar" repetía en su mente mientras abrazaba el sobre contra su pecho y la caja con su desayuno en la otra mano, intentando no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos para no arruinarlos. Esa parte de los jardines parecía un bosque y había muchos obstáculos, pero a la vez era la ruta más rápida a su facultad. Estaba a menos de cinco monitos cuando dos sujetos le cortaron el paso._

 _\- hola nena - la saludo uno de ellos, tenía pinta de matón, Rin decidió ignorarlo, hasta que noto que su acompañante tenía un enorme perro de pelea. Retrocedió dos pasos, pero no bajo la mirada._

 _\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto levantando la barbilla._

 _\- eso que llevas en las manos – sonrió el que tenía el perro._

 _\- si no habían desayunado solo tenían que pedir que les convidara uno – respondió con tono arrogante. El perro ladro amenazadoramente haciéndola soltar un grito, maldijo entre dientes mientras aquellos canallas volvían a sonreír._

 _\- no te hagas la tonta mocosa, danos el sobre o vas a lamentarlo – indico el primero que la acorralo._

 _\- no – gruño enseñándoles la lengua, el perro tiro de la correa de su dueño, amenazando con morderla, haciéndola soltar un segundo grito._

 _\- oh… ¿la niñita tiene miedo? – escucho a uno de ellos burlarse._

 _\- qué mal, a mi perro le encanta cenar niñas lloronas - se burló el que sostenía el perro, pero comenzaba a aflojar el ataque Rin trago saliva perro ne negó a mostrar su temor._

 _\- ya déjenme sola – les pidió, estaba temblando, pero al menos su voz sonó firme y segura, aquellos sin vergüenzas se rieron de ella._

 _\- no seguimos órdenes de mocosas, danos las respuestas de los exámenes o mi mascota tendrá gallina para cenar esta noche – Rin apretó el sobre entre con su brazo, con razón la estaban atacando, esos eran compañeros suyos, y aunque eran hijos de buenas familias estaban cerca de ser expulsados por culpa de sus malas calificaciones._

 _\- ¡no les doy nada! ¡Cobardes! – les grito intentando hacerse la valiente, pero siendo consciente de que ese animal podría lastimarla seriamente. Pasó lo que más temía, soltaron a su asqueroso perro_.

 _Rin cerró los ojos preparándose para el inminente ataque, pero este no llego, en su lugar se sintió presa de un cálido abrazo, seguido del sonido de un golpe combinado con chillido femenino. Sorprendida, alzo el rostro para mirarlo, ¡no lo podía creer! Era aquel vampiro, no, no, aquel señor con el que había chocado días antes, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Sintió que la sujetaba más cerca, y no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir su familiar aroma._

 _\- solo un cobarde ataca así a una mujer – la voz masculina hizo vibrar su mejilla, Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

 _Aquellos indeseables muchachos lo miraron mal, pero ni bien trataron de acercarse el joven que la tenía abrazada los mando lejos de un puñetazo, sin apenas moverla o que se le desarreglara su largo cabello plateado, Rin estuvo tentada a pasar sus dedos por aquellas hebras de plata, preguntándose si serían tan sedosas como se veían. Los jóvenes echaron a correr llorando como bebés, uno incluso los amenazo con acusarles con su padre, Rin se aguantó una carcajada._

 _Aquel hombre no la soltó hasta asegurarse de que se no regresarían, Rin no parto la mirada de él en ningún momento, era en definitiva el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Sus rasgos parecían sincerados en mármol por un artista del calibre de Miguel Ángel o Leonardo Da Vinci, aun a pesar de tener el pueblo tan claro no se le veía una sola arruga, desde esa altura pudo notar que sus cejas eran oscuras, además de que tenía el cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, aun cuando no se notaba a simple vista, podía sentir la dureza y las formas de sus músculos._

 _Cuando finalmente la dejo ir se dio cuenta de que debía agradecerle de alguna forma, antes de que pudiera retirarse le tiro de la muñeca para retenerlo, le ofreció un pastelillo, él arqueo una ceja pero lo acepto, Rin estaba tan feliz que sonrió más que nunca en su vida. Después de que el joven se retiró ella corrió de vuelta al aula de clase, ya llegaba demasiado tarde. Pero eso sí, ni bien tuvo un segundo libre corrió a averiguar quién era aquel hombre._

 _A la mañana siguiente y todas las que siguieron desde entonces, ella iba a la biblioteca, a esa misma hora a dejarle un vaso de café o una caja de pastelillos, aquello le daba un gran sentimiento de calidez, a la vez que la divertía, era su pequeña travesura por así decirlo. Un día, justo cuando iba a cumplirse su "hora del café" él la intercepto para pedirle que dejara ya esas cosas, Rin primero no entendió ¿sería que le disgustaba? "No… ¡lo que pasa es que no le gusta comer solo!" decidió. Después de ese día, mientras él permanecía leyendo sentado en la biblioteca, ella hablaba sobre temas tribales, como había ido su día, si había leído un nuevo libro, o incluso si la ponían un suspenso en algún trabajo._

 _Lo mismo siguió durante meses, hasta que, una tarde, se enteró de que Sesshomaru debía volver a Japón, había terminado su doctorado, aquella tarde, justo después de su examen de doctorado, Sesshomaru la llevo a un parque y le dijo que lo suyo había sido una extraña amistad, y nada más. Rin se sintió realmente triste, pero lo comprendió, aun así, su corazón se estrujo al saber que ya no volvería a verlo, se había acostumbrado a él._

 _El día cuando tomaría el avión privado de su padre para regresar a Japón ella lo acompaño al aeropuerto y hasta la puerta del hangar privado; en ese momento le dijo que se iría y por primera vez no se cortó en palabras, y ella tampoco lo interrumpió en ningún momento, aun así los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que reclamaban por ser derramadas, pero se negó a llorar, solo le pidió un último favor, algo que había deseado hacer desde que le conoció._

 _\- Cierre los ojos por favor... – le pidió, aun cuando tenían meses de conocerse nunca llego a tutearlo, siempre le decía "señor Sesshomaru" aunque no estaba segura de porque, normalmente era muy confianzuda con las personas._

 _Para su alivio él la obedeció, en cuanto cerró los ojos coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, se puso de puntillas, ya que él era mucho más alto que ella, y con cierta timidez unió sus con los de él, sintió como sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la levantaban en vilo, para pegarla junto a su cuerpo, se sintió en la gloria, aun cuando la tenía elevaba a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, cuando el beso finalizo volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies, pero aun así Sesshomaru no la soltó, ni ella tampoco se alejó de él._

 _\- sé que usted se ira así que, prométame, que no me olvidara – le solicito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como si pudieran absorber su imagen con solo mirarlo._

 _\- sandeces – le dijo serio antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, aunque no miro para atrás en ningún momento, ella no se fue del hangar hasta que su avión se perdió en el cielo._

Inuyasha por fin consiguió quitarle la cámara a Sesshomaru, pero lejos de su usual respuesta mordaz este salió corriendo. El menor de los Taisho se rasco la cabeza, ¿se había perdido de algo? Estaba tratando de averiguar que era cuando su padre le pasa una mano sobre él hombro.

\- Inuyasha ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? – pregunto serio, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿no le habrás hecho una de las tuyas cierto? – le pregunto acusador, Inuyasha respingo.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿YO QUE CULPA ME TENGO DE QUE ESE PEDASO DE LOCO…?! - comenzó a gritar.

Pero no lejos de ahí Sesshomaru se movia por la multitud de espectadores y actores intentando llegar hasta esa manchita rosa, no podía ser quien el creía, era imposible, ¿o quizá no? Siguió corriendo, pero cada vez que creía poder alcanzarla alguien o algo se interponía en su camino, haciéndole perder valioso terreno, finalmente llego a los camerinos. Bien, ahí ya no podría escapársele, abrió todas y cada una de las puertas, pero aunque había muchas bailarinas, actores, actrices e incluso vestuaristas, pero no a la que buscaba.

\- debo de estar sufriendo visiones – se quejó rascándose la cabeza, no había otra explicación posible para ello.

Justo cuando volvía al escenario una puerta lejana de los camerinos se abrió, y una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color avellana, vestida de odalisca rosa, salió quitándose la broca del rostro, "que raro, tenía la impresión de que alguien me buscaba" pensó jugueteando con una de sus arracadas doradas.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Una vez…

**Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza, pero como saben en esta época toca darle su tiempo a la familia además de cocinar toneladas de comida para las cenas de navidad y año nuevo; aquí el tercer capítulo, aprovecho para aclarar algunas cosas, este capítulo y el anterior ocurren antes del primer capítulo, los fragmentos escritos en cursiva son flash backs ya luego les uniré los fragmentos en capítulos posteriores, ahora, recuerden que si no hay comentarios me tardo más en publicar. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, si deciden que quieren ver algún tipo de escena en particular o necesitan alguna aclaración con todo gusto pueden dejarme la información en los comentarios, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

 **P.d. este capítulo va dedicado a mi prima Suzuran, que también diseño la caratula de este fic, gracias a su ayuda pude terminar este capítulo.**

 **Una vez…**

Rin se paseaba emocionada por las calles de Tokio, hacía muchos años que no iba, y la verdad mucho había cambiado, pero debía familiarizarse nuevamente con la ciudad. Después de todo iba a vivir ahí un tiempo, sonrió traviesa dando de saltitos, llevaba su vestido favorito se había pintado y peinado con esmero, era su manera de dar la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

Tenía muchas cosas que celebrar, se había titulado con éxito de la universidad hacía dos años, había ahorrado lo suficiente para volver a su país natal, tenía un departamento pequeño pero cómodo, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo con su mejor amiga y ahora solo le faltaban días para su entrevista de trabajo, si, le estaba llendo bastante bien. Iba dando de saltitos cuando vio una plaza comercial. Miro su vestido y luego de nuevo el conjunto de tiendas " _quizá debería comprarme un par de conjuntos para el trabajo_ " sonrió, por suerte ayer le habían pagado la quincena. Entro sonriente, definitivamente esa una mañana ideal.

Esa mañana era un auténtico fracaso, pensaba Sesshomaru mientras entraba a su oficina. Todo le había salido mal desde el principio, primero su despertador se apagó y despertó 20 minutos tarde, después su máquina de café había sufrido un corto circuito por lo que perdió otra media hora, le cortaron el gas de su departamento por culpa de una estúpida fuga y ahora estaba atorado en el tráfico por culpa de unas obras. En resumen, llegaría tarde a su trabajo por primera vez en su vida. Cuando por fin pudo cruzar la puerta de la empresa venia de tal humor que todos los pasillos y hasta el ascensor se quedaron desiertos. Incluso cuando llego al piso de su oficina no había nadie a la vista, ni le importo, era mejor que nadie se cruzará con él y le hiciera perder más tiempo. Bueno eso a menos que…

\- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Buenos días! – escucho esa voz desesperante en la puerta.

\- hablando del diablo… - gruño viendo entrar a su padre con esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía desde hace un mes.

\- ¿esa es forma de recibir a tu padre? – pregunto Inuno fingiendo molestia, pero la enrome sonrisa de sus labios le delataba.

\- ¿Qué deseas? – le pregunto huraño, no estaba de humor para liderar con tonterías, no ese día.

\- ya veo, te has levantado del lado incorrecto de la cama ¿cierto? – volvió a sonreír Inuno, pero Sesshomaru le ignoro, intentando concentrarse en unos documentos.

\- sí que estas gruñón hoy – se encogió de hombros el mayor.

\- en fin, venía a decirte que la reunión de las dos se ha cancelado, así que podrás irte temprano – Sesshomaru se puso rígido " _¿otra vez?"_ Era la quinta vez en dos semanas que su padre cancelaba las reuniones.

\- si Inuyasha esta tan nervioso por el nacimiento de su vástago que se quede en su casa y no nos cause tantos problemas – murmuro por lo bajo, como siempre todo era culpa del inútil de su medio hermano.

\- de verdad que debes haber tenido una mañana mala, estas muy osco, bueno más que lo normal; además no es por tu hermano, los nuevos inversionistas de la Shikon han tenido un retrasó en su itinerario de vuelo y no van a llegar en tres días – suspiro Inuno.

\- no es excusa para salir antes de la oficina – se quejó, desde que Inuyasha se casó toda la empresa andaba de cabeza, y ya no había la exigencia de antes.

\- Sesshomaru ¿sabes? No todo en la vida es trabajo, hay otros placeres… – comenzó a decir Inuno, pero Sesshomaru ya estaba de vuelta con su trabajo sin prestarle atención.

\- …y además, si sigues con la nariz metida en ese montón de papel y tinta ¿Cómo esperas siquiera conocer una chica para que sea tu esposa? - Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo bajar varios grados el termostato.

\- ¿es que ahora es requisito casarse para ser exitoso? – pregunto en tono serio, pero su padre apenas y pestaño.

\- piensa lo que quieras, pero no te quiero ver aquí después de la reunión del medio día, te vendrá bien relajarte un poco - se encogió de hombros Inuno antes de salir con paso campante, Sesshomaru se froto las sienes. Él no tenía intención de perder el tiempo como su hermano y su progenitor, pero… " _él sigue siendo el jefe, pero empieza a fallarle el juicio_ " pensó con un bufido, pero en verdad ¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre ya mayor como su padre?

Rin se paseaba por el centro comercial mirando todo flechada, hacia tantos años que no estaba en un centro comercial como ese que le parecía haber entrado en un mundo de fantasía. Lo único que lamentaba era que no podía comprarse todo lo que quería en ese momento, que era fácilmente un tercio de la tienda. Estaba caminando por el segundo piso cuando un local le llamo la atención, un gimnasio. Sin quererlo miro la bolsa de papa fritas que llevaba en la mano, aunque hacia ejercicio en el trabajo, realmente hace tiempo que no cuidaba ese aspecto de su vida. Comenzó a encaminarse para preguntar las tarifas cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba, ciertamente no era la adecuada para un gimnasio.

\- primero me comprare un chándal y algo de ropa deportiva – pensó tirando la bolsa vaciá al contenedor más cercano, por suerte hace poco había pasado por una tienda de deportes.

Media hora más tarde Rin salía con dos bolsas llenas y vistiendo un adorable conjunto deportivo rosa. Con calentadores blancos y unas zapatillas cómodas y con tonos pastel. Definitivamente estaba lista para el gimnasio. Caminaba casi dando de saltitos, pensando en que ojala tuvieran casilleros en los que pudiera guardar sus cosas, era lo malo de no tener un coche, cuando se sitio tropezar, y callo de panza; claro no podía faltar, se le había olvidado atarse las agujetas. Se sostuvo con sus codos y miro sus cosas, desperdigadas por el suelo, estaba comenzando a levantarse cuando un par de zapatos masculinos aparecieron en medio de su campo de visión, levanto la vista…

Sesshomaru iba vestido con ropa deportiva, era de las pocas veces que se ponía algo distinto a su icónico traje Fioravanti. Pero hasta él era consciente de que no se podía hacer ejercicio vestido con ropa de oficina. No iba a admitirlo, pero las últimas semanas había descuidado su rutina de ejercicios, y eso no estaba bien, él era un empresario modelo y eso incluía cuidar su salud. Lo único que le molestaba, bueno era la décima cosa que lo molestaba ese día, era que su gimnasio de siempre estaba siendo remodelado y tenía que conformarse con una nueva sucursal en un centro comercial. " _este día apesta más y más_ " pensó enojado mientras se acomodaba su bolso de deportes en el hombro, al menos seria temporal.

Estaba doblando la esquina cuando escucho un golpe, giro la cabeza por reflejo, pero solo alcanzó a ver un montón de bolsas desperdigadas y a un par de hombres inclinados en el suelo. " _Como hay gente torpe_ " pensó meneando la cabeza, y siguió por su camino. Ingreso en el gimnasio con el ceño fruncido hasta la mitad de la nariz, aquello sí que era cutre, el local tenía buen tamaño pero estaba pesimamente esquivado, todos aquellos equipos tenían como muy poco dos años, y eran de marca genérica, las caminadoras no tenían computador inteligente ni radio programable, las pesas estaban desgastadas, y no tenían piscinas ni sala de spinning, de hecho no había secciones en absoluto, todos los equipos estaban colocados al azar y sin ningún tipo de orden.

\- será solo por hoy, mañana voy a buscar otro gimnasio de categoría decente – bufo llendo al mostrador para registrarse.

Durante la siguiente hora Sesshomaru s entretuvo en los distintos aparatos, él hace mucho que no necesitaba un entrenador privado, lo que si era que los equipos eran dinosaurios comparados con los que estaba acostumbrado a usar. Pero al menos servían, dio gracias al cielo que llevaba sus auriculares, si no el incesante ruido de los otros energúmenos que se ejercitaban lo habría vuelto loco.

Rin acepto la mano que le ofrecía aquel joven mientras su amigo la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas, un día iba a terminar en el hospital por culpa de su torpeza. Al menos esta vez no había mucha gente, aunque tropezarse frente a tipos guapos no era nada agradable tampoco. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, lastima, su ropa era nueva y ya la había ensuciado. Uno de los jóvenes la guio a un banco cercano para que se repusiera del golpe.

\- ¿se ha hecho daño señorita? – pregunto por quinta vez el joven de ojos color azul y cabellos dorados.

\- no, de hecho me pasa con frecuencia – sonrió algo tímida, el otro joven, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes se acercó a ella con sus bolsas en la mano.

\- aquí tiene señorita, una dama tan guapa como usted no debería cargar tanto sola – le sonrió con picardía, Rin casi rodo los ojos, le alagaba mucho que le coquetearan, pero ella… digamos que no tenía espacio para otros caballeros en su corazón de momento.

\- les agradezco, son muy amables - les agradeció sinceramente, era raro en esos días encontrar personas tan simpáticas.

\- si de verdad quieres darnos las gracias vente a comer con nosotros – sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- es verdad, conozco un restaurante griego muy cerca de aquí, hacen unos dolmades1 exisitos – ofreció el rubio, Rin les volvió a agradecer, pero denegó, quería comenzar con su nueva rutina de vida cuanto antes.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron decepcionados, pero el pelirrojo le dio un trozo de papel con sus números de celular, "para cuando estuviera aburrida de ser una chica buena" después de una carcajada traviesa cada quien siguió su camino. Rin entro tan sonriente al gimnasio que realmente poco le importo lo sencillo que era. La recepcionista le mostro los programas y luego de rellenar sus datos en la inscripción se encontró con su nueva entrenadora personal. Por primera vez en su vida Rin agradeció no tener coche y desplazarse a pie o en bicicleta, de otro modo sabría que no habría sobrevivido a esa primera sesión de una hora en el gimnasio.

Aquella entrenadora, que parecía tener tres veces más musculatura que cualquier mujer que conocía; primero le puso un calentamiento que le dejo todo el cuerpo empapado de sudor, luego la llevo por cada aparato de la sección básica hasta que creyó que vomitaría, y después le puso una rutina de aeróbicos que le dejo los músculos gritando de dolor. Cuando por fin pudo descansar casi había olvidado como respirar. La entrenadora le dio una bebida isotónica natural y una toalla para que se secara el sudor.

\- no está mal novata, te falta algo de condición, creí que te rendirías a los dos minutos pero aquí estas aun entera – comenzó a felicitarla.

\- sí, aquí estoy – intento sonreír Rin mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- dos meses de duro trabajo y serás toda una campeona, harzas correr hasta los más valientes con tu fuerza – le dio dos palmadas en la espalda con verdadero orgullo, ella era por mucho la entrenadora más estricta, muy pocas podían con su rutina del primer día.

\- no se si sobreviva – intento reírse rin, pero la verdad temía por su vida en manos de esa mujer. La entrenadora se hecho a reír y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

Rin estaba pasándose la toalla por la frente cuando un destello plateado pasó frente a sus ojos. Sorprendida se levantó de un salto, y comenzó a mover su cabeza por todas direcciones ¿acaso había visto bien? Fue tal su conmoción que incluso tiro el banquillo de metal al levantarse. La entrenadora brinco a causa del ruido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre novata? – pregunto esta última molesta, Rin siguió mirando de un lado al otro.

\- Creí ver… - murmuro más para sí misma.

\- nada – negó finalmente, no era posible, el Sesshomaru que ella conocía no iría a locales de esa categoría.

Después de una merecida ducha Rin salió del gimnasio, sus músculos gritaban, pero curiosamente se sentía bien, con más energía. Por curioso que parezca la ducha que tomo en el gimnasio fue magnifica, casi la devolvió a la vida a su cuerpo y a su estómago. No había dejado de gruñir, Rin consulto su reloj de muñeca, ya pasaba de medio día, era apropiado ir a comer algo. Corrió hasta el puesto de información más cercano, un barrio tan hermoso como ese debería tener un buen restaurante cerca.

Sesshomaru salió prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar corriente y mal oliente, ¿podía ser posible que el sudor de la gente de clase media apestara mucho más que el de la gente alta? Ni siquiera se dio una ducha, podría contagiarse de polio o alguna otra enfermedad. Fue a su departamento a ponerse algo limpio, y justo se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado su hora habitual de comer. Había perdido media hora por irse a duchar a su departamento. Chequeo rápidamente la lista ce restaurantes a domicilio que tenía en su agenda, no le apetecía nada, pero tampoco se pondría a cocinar, no tenía ni café en casa.

\- tendré que salir a comer algo – gruño de mala gana, pensando seriamente en buscar algún asilo donde poder meter a su padre, todo este embrollo porque el viejo estaba comenzando a perder la cordura.

Bajo a su coche y se marchó a un restaurante cercano, al menos ahí servían bien y rápido. Justo acababa de ordenar su almuerzo de siempre cuando su celular sonó. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, ¿Qué quería su padre ahora? Tenía ganas enormes de rechazar la llamada, pero… eso sería algo muy inmaduro " _muy al estilo de Inuyasha_ " Ni bien pulso el botón verde una onda expansiva de gritos estallo contra su oreja. Cubrió el celular con una mano y verifico el numero ¿le habrían robado el celular a su padre unos drogadictos o algo así?

Casi temeroso retiro la mano y otra ronde de gritos ilegibles bombardeo el lugar, inmediatamente volvió a cubrirlo. ¿Debería intentar una tercera vez o quizá sería mejor colgar? Quito su mano para dar por terminada la llamada cuando una voz más calmada se escuchó por fin una voz coherente.

\- Izayoi ¿puedo saber qué ocurre? – pregunto con tono de enfado y alivio a la vez.

\- perdona Sesshomaru, es que tu padre se ha sobre excitado con la noticia – se disculpó risueña su madrastra.

\- ¿qué noticias? – pregunto en tono clamado. Curiosamente no tenía nada en contra de Izayoi, ella era demasiado dulce y buena como para guardarle algún rencor; su desquite principal era contra Inuyasha y su padre.

\- tú her… Inuyasha acababa de llamar, Kagome ha roto aguas hace tres horas – la interrupción repentina de Izayoi no lo tomo por sorpresa, ella era consiente que si había una cosa que odiaba era que le dijeran que Inuyasha era su hermano, es más agradecía que su madrastra respetara hasta cierto punto su postura, aunque sabía que le dolía.

\- ¿quieren el número de un plomero? – comento, preguntándose que había hecho su cuñada para estropear la tubería. Una carcajada fue su respuesta.

\- Sesshomaru, eso significa que unas horas vas a ser tío – la garganta de Sesshomaru se secó en ese momento, ¿Inuyasha ya iba a ser padre? Sin saber porque la idea le revolvió el estómago y sintió su garganta ser corroída por la bilis.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto enfadado.

\- para que te dé tiempo a venir, sé que tu padre te dio la tarde libre, pero como quizá podrías hacer planes pensé en avisarte – Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja ¿y el que pintaba en ese lugar? Era el nacimiento del bebé de Inuyasha, no suyo.

\- no creo poder ir – comenzó a disculparse, aunque la verdad no tenía ningún plan.

\- Sesshomaru, yo se que estas libre, vamos ven, aunque sea solo unos minutos – volvió a insistir Izayoi, Sesshomaru ahogo un gruñido a la mitad de su garganta.

\- No creo que… - intento nuevamente, la verdad no sabía que iría a hacer en ese lugar.

\- Tú padre quiere que vengas – fue el jaque y el mate, siempre había sido un hijo obediente, aunque en muchas cosas no estaba de acuerdo con su padre…

\- bien – accedió finalmente.

\- estamos en el Hospital General de Tokio en el quinto piso, pásate dentro de una hora – casi pudo escuchar como los labios de su madrastra se estiraban cuan una sonrisa antes de que le colgara. Miro el teléfono arqueando una ceja ¿Cómo se dejó meter en eso?

El camarero eligió ese momento para servirle su comida, pero Sesshomaru había perdido el apetito, pidió las cosas para llevar y se dispuso a marcharse del restaurante. Si estaba obligado a ir a un hospital porque su medio hermano idiota iba a ser padre su mejor apuesta era ir rápido y macharse cuanto antes de ahí, ya se había alterado demasiado su día y no pensaba desperdiciar el resto de este en una sala de espera que apestaba a analgésicos y alcohol etílico.

Rin estaba sentado en un reservado del restaurante, normalmente prefería comer en su casa, pero ese día simplemente le dio flojera, además con la maratón de ejercicio que se había echado encima, consideraba justo darse un gusto. Recién le habían puesto adelante su copa de helado de fresas cuando su celular sonó con el tema de _Rosario + Vampire_ dejo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca para contestar, ese tono en particular significaba problemas, más exactamente uno de los siete problemas. Saco su celular al mismo tiempo que introducía una cucharada colmada de helado de vainilla, crema batida, fresa y jarabe de grosella, como lo suponía, era uno de esos siete brutos que le servían de niñeras desde que nació.

\- ¿diga?- pregunto con la boca llena.

\- ¡Rin, hasta que contestas! ¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! – pregunto Renkotsu enfadado, Rin trago su bocado y se metió otro a la boca.

\- esftoy comifenfdo – mastico las palabras y una fresa.

\- no hables con la boca llena jovencita o… - volvió a reñir, pero Rin solo se limpió los labios.

\- ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con mi madrina? Estás en tu derecho, pero entonces tendré que decirle que cierto pelón cabeza de rodilla se hizo un pirsin en el… - escucho una especie de chillido-gemido-gruñido, que en verdad le hizo sonreír.

\- te has juntado con Kagome este último mes ¿verdad? – le pregunto turbado, Rin volvió a sonreír.

\- bueno, es mi jefa y además somos primas segundas – Renkotsu bufo en su oído.

\- en fin ¿Qué ha pasado para que me llames tan cabreado? – le pregunto por fin, un suspiro agotado fue la precuela de su respuesta.

\- tienes que venir al Hospital General de Tokio inmediatamente – se atraganto con su siguiente cucharada de helado y fruta.

\- ¿le paso algo a mi madrina? –pregunto sumamente preocupada.

\- nada enana, es Kagome, va a dar a luz dentro de nada – Rin respiro aliviada al tiempo que sentía una carcajada acariciar sus cuerdas vocales.

\- ¿y para eso tenías que gritarme? Serás bestia – se rio.

\- tú solo ven, estamos en el quinto piso en la sala de espera de maternidad, y la abuela no me perdonaría que no te avisara – se quejó Renkotsu antes de colgar.

Rin brinco de su asiento y se puso a bailotear a un lado de la mesa, los clientes del restaurante la miraban como si fuera una chiflada, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba emocionada, desde que llego a Japón una de sus ilusiones era ver a su nuevo sobrino en segundo grado. Le encantaban los bebés, pero nadie la dejaba estar cerca de ellos porque era muy torpe, pero Kagome le había prometido que no solo podría estar cerca de su bebé sino que además la dejaría cuidarla e incluso comprarle ropa.

\- señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien? – un camarero se acercó a preguntarle preocupado, Rin entonces cayo en cuenta de que había estado armando una autentica escena, miro a su alrededor temerosa. Debían pensar que era una loca fugada del psiquiátrico, pero al menos nadie la estaba grabando con su celular… todavía.

\- sí, si perdone, es que recibí una buena noticia por teléfono y… me temo que me sobre emocione – sonrió nerviosa.

Luego de pagar la cuenta y dejar una enorme propina para disculparse por las molestias causadas, Rin salió disparada del restaurante, tenía que ir a comprar un regalo para su futura sobrina. Estaba dando brinquitos de caperucita por la calle cuando vio la tienda perfecta. Entro despavorida y casi chillo de emoción dentro de esa tienda todo era adorable, peludo y abrazarle, ideal para conseguir el regalo de su sobrina, se rio, Kagome e Inuyasha no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, pues sabían que los abuelos de ambas partes querían comprar toda clase de regalos para su futuro nieto o nieta y llegaron al punto en que temieron que todo no cabría en su casa; pero ella sabía, si, estaba segura en un 99.9999999999% de que era una niña. Y su primera parada seria en la sección de vestiditos.

Era la quinta vez que Sesshomaru pasaba por la sección de peluches, justo de camino al hospital paso por una tienda de bebés y se le ocurrió que no era muy correcto llegar sin un regalo para esa cosa que tendría su cuñada. Era una buena idea y esa era na buena tienda, solo había un problema. No tenía la menor idea de lo que debía comprar, él era empresario no niñera ¿Qué se le debía dar a un bebé recién nacido? Miro algunos sonajeros, pero le parecían demasiado ruidosos, luego fue hacia las muñecas, pero no le convenció, todas eran demasiado sosas, de trapo o de peluche, y ni hablar de cuando fue a la sección de ropa.

\- sería más fácil si conociera el género – mascullo entre dientes, su hermano no había querido averiguar que iba a ser su vástago, su padre insistía en que sería un niño, todos los Taisho tenían primero a un niño, pero él no estaba convencido. Había un 50% de probabilidades de que fuera una niña.

Al final se rindió y pidió ayuda a una dependienta, al menos no escogería algo inapropiado. La empleada lo miro como si fuera un manjar con patas, y luego de mirarle detenidamente la mano derecha, se le colgó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la zona de juguetes y ropa de bebé. Sesshomaru rodo los ojos, pero intento permanecer atento a todas las cosas que esa acalorada dependienta le mostraba, le puso en la mano peluches, juguetes para morder, vestidos, mamelucos, etc. cuando le puso unos zapatitos en la mano Sesshomaru se sintió cohibido, era diminuto, ni siquiera abarcaba la mitad de su mano.

Pasó cerca de media hora, hasta que finalmente se hartó y despacho a la encargada, que solo lo había confundido más y para colmo había tratado de seducirlo descaradamente. Como si él se rebajara a esa clase de cosas, así que agarro una manta blanca y esponjosa con un perro rojo bordado en el centro y se marchó. ¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse en esos líos?

Rin recorrió toda la tienda emocionadísima, había visto cosas tan lindas, pero le enfurruñaba no tener dinero suficiente para comprarlas todas. Vio preciosas muñecas, vestidos rosados y esponjados, adornos para el pelo, lazos de colores, bueno, quizá esos no, los bebés eran prácticamente pelados cuando nacían, quizá más adelante le conseguiría muchos y de todas variedades. Pero aun así no se decidía, ¿debería conseguir un peluche, una muñeca, un conjunto de ropita, o quizá de esos pañales de tela lavables que estaban tan de moda? Estaba dando una vuelta por la sección de ropita cuando lo vio, un precioso conjunto blanco que consistía en un vestido de muñeca suave y blanco, con un gorrito a juego, lo sujeto y lo observo, ¡era perfecto! bueno casi, necesitaría unas calcetas y unos zapatitos para combinar.

Estaba rebuscando entre uno de los mostradores cuando vio a una de las encargadas de la tienda, alzo la mano para llamar su atención pero enseguida desecho la idea, parecía estar atendiendo a alguien, o quizá era su novio, no podía ver bien pues un pilar le tapaba la vista, pero obviamente era un hombre alto y con el cuerpo bien formado, al menos con hombros bien anchos. Le dio un poco de envidia, ella adoraría ir a comprar cosas para su futuro bebé del brazo de su pareja. Se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello al solo imaginarse a ella colgada del brazo de Sesshomaru, con una pancita asomándose de su vientre….

Agito su cabello hasta que su moño rosa casi se calló de su cabeza, no podía fantasear ahora, ¡tenía que encontrar los zapatitos adecuados para el conjunto! Le tomo otra media hora, pero finalmente lo consiguió, dos hermosos zapatitos de tela blanca con lazo rosas y unas calcetas con estampados de flores, perfecto para su sobrina. Llego a la caja y pago todo, y gracias al cielo le alcanzo, pero ahora no tenía ni un yen para el taxi, ni modo, tendría que usar el abono del metro que le regalo Kagome.

El joven empresario entro a la sala de espera del hospital con la nariz arrugada, odiaba el olor de las clínicas y los hospitales, no lo soportaba, por eso casi nunca iba al médico, salvo para cuando necesitaba ser hospitalizado , y para los exámenes rutinarios contrataba a un médico particular que lo examinara en su casa. Se metió su regalo bajo el brazo y ese encamino al elevador, estaba lleno de médicos, y cuando entro lo acompañaron dos enfermeras y un doctor más, quedando enterrado en el medio, molesto y sintiéndose claustrofóbico pidió que pulsaran el botón del quinto piso, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron un chillido femenino sonó en el lugar, pero lo ignoro, solo quería salir rápido de ahí.

\- ¡DETENGAN EL ASCENSOR! ¡HEY! – chillo Rin antes de que su palma se chocara contra la puerta del ascensor.

\- ¡Me lleva…! – gruño dando una patada al piso, pero que gente más grosera, de por si se retrasó en caminar hasta la estación del metro, luego debió esperar a que pasaran dos trenes porque venían a reventar de gente y ahora esto.

Decidió calmarse cuando escucho el papel de la envoltura del su regalo crujir debido a la fuerza co n la que lo apretó. Lo menos que quería era maltratarlo, con lo bonito que lo había envuelto en la tienda… bien, no era tiempo de quejarse. Tenía que llegar al quinto piso y por ahí estaban otro ascensor abriéndose. Se arregló el vestido, alisó un par de arrugas del papel de regalo y se dispuso a subir, solo esperaba que eso de que la labor de parto dura horas fuera cierto y no fuera la última en ver a su sobrina. Cuando finalmente llego al 5° piso se percató de que había tres salas de espera para el área de maternidad, todas con gente esperando, ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba su familia?

No fue difícil localizar a su padre y su madrastra, claro que estar rodeados de una enorme torre de paquetes, flores y demás obsequios no era una herramienta adecuada para pasar desapercibidos. Estaban en la sala de espera del extremo izquierdo del área de maternidad, y gracias al cielo estaban solos, lo último que le faltaba era tener que soportar al manicomio ambulante que era la familia de su cuñada.

\- Sesshomaru – lo llamo Izayoi agitando la mano. Soltando un suspiro se acercó.

\- ¡vaya hijo!, me alegro de que pudieras hacer espacio en tu **apretadísima** agenda para poder venir, ¡y has traído un obsequio! – sonrió burlón su padre señalando la bolsa de regalo que colgaba de su mano.

\- ¡que considerado de tu parte!, pero no debiste tomarte la molestia – sonrió aún más su madrastra.

\- no podría estar más de acuerdo – murmuro lanzando una mirada significativa a la torre de cajas adornadas con papeles brillantes y lazos de todos los colores. Izayoi miro a sus espaldas sorprendida, como si apenas callera en cuenta de que todos aquellos paquetes estaban tras ellos.

\- cariño ¿crees que se nos pasó la mano con los regalos? – pregunto con expresión avergonzada, pero Inuno solo la tomo cariñosamente de la cintura.

\- en absoluto, son solo unas chacharrillas – le restó importancia al asunto con una además de la mano antes de besar amorosamente a su mujer. Sesshomaru rodo los ojos, sintiéndose incomodo, para el tales demostraciones de afecto en público eran tan empalagosas como veinte cubos de azúcar en una taza de café.

\- ¿hay alguna novedad? – pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

\- el doctor reviso a Kagome hace diez minutos, dice que le falta cerca de una hora para estar lo suficientemente dilatada – explico su padre después de terminar el beso, pero sin soltar a Izayoi. Sesshomaru miro el reloj en su muñeca, una hora ¿Qué se supone que haría en un hospital durante una hora?

La joven pelinegra se sintió ahogarse cuando su familia casi al completo la rodeo, estaban todos ahí, sus tíos, su madrina, sus primos, lamentablemente sus padres no estaban, pero era difícil que ellos pudieran asistir a ese evento. Los localizo en la tercera sala de espera de maternidad, en el extremo de la derecha, no fue, muy difícil, basto con seguir los regaños de las enfermeras. Su familia era famosa por escandalosa y estar todos medio locos. Si fuera sincera consigo misma diría que ella caía entre las que se le notaban más la falta de uno que otro tornillo.

Cuando se logró zafar cayo en la cuenta de que no era la única con regalo, todos y cada uno de los presentes llevaban un paquete y una o más bolsas en las manos. Tantas que se llegó a preguntar cómo iban a entrar en el cuarto del hospital. Estaba recuperando el aliento cuando su madrina se acercó y le pellizco las mejillas. Y luego le hecho el típico discurso de "¿Dónde andabas? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Te acordaste de traer el cepillo de dientes?, etc, etc, etc."

\- ya nana, estoy bien, me vas a dejas sin mejillas – se quejó cuando volvió a pellizcárselas, ¿Qué tenían las mujeres mayores con las mejillas?

\- eso es imposible, con lo glotona que eres nunca te quedarías sin mejillas – la burla vino de parte de Renkotsu, ese calvo siempre se metía con ella.

\- lo dice el que se lavó el cabello tantas veces de niño que se quedó calvo a los 12 – le saco la lengua la pelinegra, una carcajada general sonó entre los presentes.

\- esta niña tiene lengua filosa – la palmeo en la espalda Kyokotsu.

\- es una digna mujer de Saitobizu – sonrió orgullosa su madrina tomándola del hombro.

\- dejando los saludos de lado, ¿hay alguna nevada? ¿Ya nació? ¿Es niño? ¿Es niña? ¡¿Son gemelos?! – preguntó emocionada, ahora fue el tuno de los demás de reírse de ella.

\- aun no nace Rin, aún falta una hora para que llegue el miento del alumbramiento – explico Suikotsu, él había recomendado al obstetra que atendía a Kagome y estaba bien informado al respecto.

\- oh… ¿puedo pasar a saludarla aunque sea? –se entristeció, ella esperaba ver ya al bebé, pero aunque no le importaba esperar, al menos quería saludar a su prima.

\- quizá después, ahora están Tsudara, Sonomi e Inuyasha con ella, y no es recomendable que haya tantas personas en la habitación – se negó la vieja Kaede tomando asiento en uno de los sofás., lo mismo hizo el resto de la familia, o al menos lo que cupieron.

Pasó media hora, ya se le habían dormido las piernas dos veces, había revisado su celular hasta que le dieron los ojos, y uno solo podía escuchar pláticas maritales de su padre y su madrasta hasta cierto punto antes de volverse loco. Finalmente se levantó de entre el montón de regalos, se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojo la corbata. Si padre interrumpió la plática con Izayoi al percatarse de que se ponía de pie.

\- ¿pasa algo hijo? – pregunto serio.

\- necesito un café y un poco de aire fresco, este olor a hospital… - bufo frunciendo la nariz.

\- entiendo, la máquina de café más cercana está en el 3° piso, pero te recomiendo que mejor subas hasta la cafetería del último piso, hay una terraza encantadora – le sonrió, Sesshomaru odiaba los hospitales desde pequeño, y se podría decir que él tenía la culpa, pero esa era historia para otro día.

\- hmph – fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Rin ahora sabía lo que sentían las sardinas recién enlatadas, durante la última media hora, más miembros de la familia habían llegado al hospital, y todos se quedaron en la misma salita de espera. Llego el punto en que no podía verse ni sus pies de lo apretada que estaba. Sintiendo que se asfixiaría comenzó a empujar y tratar de moverse, al final tuvo que salir a gatas de esa marabunta de gente. Jadeo fuertemente para recuperar el aliento, ni siquiera había podido ver a Kagome aun, y a juzgar por la cola que había tendría más suerte en la lista de espera de donadores de corazón.

\- mejor será que vaya por un refresco – murmuro enfurruñada, pero al instante deseo haberse callado. Ni bien esas palabras salieron de sus labios le callo una lluvia de pedidos de bebidas, bocadillos, pasa bocas incluso almuerzos; y cuando intento argumentar que no tenía dinero le pasaron tal cantidad de monedas y billetes, tantos que ni siquiera le cabían en las manos.

\- ¡y no te olvides de las servilletas mocosa! – grito Renkotsu para molestarla, Rin le enseño lengua, definitivamente iba a ponerle algo feo al café del calvo.

Enfurruñada se guardó el dinero en la bolsa y se dirigió al ascensor, al menos esta vez venia básico, tamborileo ligeramente con su pie mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que le habían pedido, solo esperaba no confundirse, y que le alcanzara el dinero. Finalmente la puerta del ascensor se abrió entro dando de pisotones, primero vería que podía conseguir en la cafetería, pero algo le decía que tendría que ir al restaurante de enfrente para conseguir muchas de aquellas cosas.

Justo cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor de Rin el otro asesor se abrió y un enfurruñado Sesshomaru salió dando de pisotones. Había llegado a la cafetería y como dijo su padre parecía decente, el problema era que había una fila kilométrica, normalmente se habría ido, pero la verdad le daban claustrofobia esos asesores de hospital tal llenos siempre de médicos y enfermos, así que se formó, y mientras la fila avanzaba (con una eficiencia que lo sorprendió) fue decidiendo que pedir, después de todo pronto seria la hora de merendar. Cuando finalmente fue su turno e hizo su pedido cayo en la cuenta de una cosa, ¡había dejado su cartela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta!

\- vaya Sesshomaru, regrésate pronto ¿estas mejor? – le lanzo una mirada asesina a su burlón padre, tomo su cartera y volvió al elevador, con un poco más de suerte la fila de la cafetería habría disminuido en lo que se fue y no tendría que esperar tanto.

Estaba en el restaurante frete al hospital, con los brazos cruzados, y con su pie doliéndole de tanto dar golpecitos al piso. Como lo había supuesto la cafetería del hospital, aunque muy bien surtida, no tenía ni la mitad de cosas que le habían pedido. Al final tuvo que cruzar la avenía hasta el restaurante, y llevaba ya cerca de 25 minutos esperando a que terminaran todo.

\- yo solo quería un refresco y galletas de mantequilla – se quejó inflando las mejillas.

\- aquí tiene su pedido señorita – sonrió el encargado del restaurante, trayendo tres bolsas con comida para nevar, y cuatro cartones con 6 vasos de café en cada uno.

\- gracias – sonrió Rin sudando ¿Cómo iba a llevarse todo aquello? Suspiro sonoramente y comenzó a cargar las cosas, se colgó una bolsa en una muñeca, dos en la otra, tomo las charlas de café entre sus manos, así apenas y podía ver.

\- quizá debería hacer dos viajes señorita – le aconsejo el camarero al verla tan cargada, parecía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

\- no se preocupe, yo puedo – Sonrió la muchacha, o más bien enseño los dientes, ni loca haría dos viajes, seguro que le habrían más encargos.

\- como guste – se encogió de hombros, Rin como pudo empujo la puerta del restaurante y se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

\- ¡SEÑORITA! – el grito casi la hizo soltar toda su carga, giro la cabeza como pudo, para ver a ese camarero salir corriendo tras ella.

\- se olvida sus roles de canela – le indicó levantando una bolsa de papel, Rin quiso gritar, ¿ahora cómo iba cargar esa bolsita? El joven debió pensar lo mismo, al final termino agarrando su último paquete con los dientes, mientras intentaba levantar la vista para poder cruzar sin que la atropellaran.

Cuando por sin consiguió entrar al hospital le surgió otro problema, ¿Cómo podría oprimir los botones del ascensor si no tenía ni un dedo libre? A su lado percibió la sombra de una pareja y del otro lo que parecía un hombre muy alto. Entro en el elevador con ellos la pareja se ubicó del lado del tablero, ella en medio y el hombre a su izquierda. Cuando preguntaron a qué piso iban ella estiro cinco dedos, y a juzgar por el silencio de su vecino y lo que podía ver de su postura por el rabillo del ojo, él también lo indico con las manos. Salieron juntos del ascensor, bueno ella y el otro hombre, la pareja iba al séptimo piso, al área de radiografías. No cruzaron ni una palabra, pero pudo notar que él se iba a la otra sala de espera, quizá era un padre primerizo esperando noticias de su mujer y su bebé.

Sesshomaru llego a la salita de espera y empujo un par de bolsas a un lado para poder sentarse, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Primero se le había olvidado su cartera, luego su padre lo detuvo a medio camino del ascensor para pedirle que trajera algo de comer, tanto para él como para Izayoi. No se negó, pero le advirtió que no admitiría quejas de lo que les llevara. Subió a la cafetería pero no alcanzo ni a salir del ascensor, la fila estaba tres veces más larga que cuando bajo, así que pulso el botón de plata baja, iría a un café en la esquina cerca a esa clínica, no era de mucha categoría pero al menos conseguiría que comer.

Media hora más tarde salió del café, con una bandeja con dos cafés, un té y además una bolsa con bocadillos. Estaba fastidiado, nunca creyó que esperar a que un bebé naciera fuera tan tedioso, se había divertido más llendo al dentista. A medio camino del elevador su estómago rugió, bien, seguro se había retrasado en su itinerario de nuevo. Sin importarle a quien pudiera molestar tomo uno de los aperitivos de la bolsa lo abrió y comenzó a comer. Se paró al lado de una niña y una pareja a esperar el elevador, mientras comía miro a la niña, estaba tan llena de paquetes de comida para llevar y bandejas de cartón con vasos de café que ni siquiera se le podía ver la cara, sin quererlo se enfadó, ¿Qué clase de padres mandaban a una niña a comprar tanto y dejarla cargar con todo como final?

Entraron en el elevador y pidió que le subieran al piso 5, aunque lo hizo con los dedos de la mano ya que no creía conveniente hablar mientras masticaba un trozo de emparedado vegetariano. Cuando salieron del ascensor cada uno siguió su camino. Cuando llego donde su padre este andaba de pie y caminado de un lado al otro como un león hambriento en una jaula.

\- padre, tampoco me tarde tanto – intento burlarse Sesshomaru, pero su progenitor ni lo escucho.

\- Sesshomaru no te lo tomes a mal, Kagome e Inuyasha acaban de ingresar a la sala de parto, por eso tu padre anda inquieto – explico su madrastra quitándole las cosas para que estuviera más cómodo.

Ni bien pasaron 20 minutos un llanto agudo se escuchó en la sala de maternidad. Cinco personas corrieron a la puerta de la sala de partos, Inuno Taisho y su mujer, los padres de Kagome, y la vieja anciana Kaede. Cuando salió el doctor, el resto de los familiares esperaba al final del pasillo dando miradas de ansiedad y curiosidad.

\- ¿familiares de Kagome e Inuyasha Taisho? – pregunto el medico nervioso de ver a tanta gente.

\- todos nosotros – afirmo la anciana, con su calma y tranquilidad características.

\- ah… felicitaciones, ha sido una niña preciosa y saludable – sonrió, una ola de palabras de aliento y diversas palmadas sonó en la parte de atrás del pasillo, pero los cinco adultos intentaron ser un poco más educados.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hija? – pregunto Sonomi preocupada.

\- agotada, pero bien, el parto fluyo como la seda, es más acaban de trasladarla a su cuarto para que descanse – sonrió el médico.

Finalmente Sesshomaru pudo largarse de ese lugar, es más aun ni entendía porque se quedó para empezar. Al menos se pudo reír un poco al ver a su hermano en una cama junto a su mujer con la cabeza envuelta como un huevo de pascua; el muy tonto se había desmayado apenas un segundo después de cortar el cordón umbilical de su pequeña y hasta tuvieron que suturarle, por suerte tenía la cabeza tan dura que no paso a más. Se despidió de su padre y madrasta, dejo su regalo junto a todos los demás y bajo. Había dejado su coche en un estacionamiento a media cuadra.

Rin iba ya a medio camino de la estación del metro cuando se percató de que se había olvidado de su bolso, seguramente lo había dejado en la sala de espera después de entrar a felicitar a Kagome y tomarle una foto a esa ricura de bebé, estaba contentísima ¡otra vez había acertado! Pero ahora tenia que volver al hospital o no tendría ni manera de entrar a su departamento. Sin tener otra opción se dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso.

iba doblando la esquina cuando, de reojo se encontró con una visión, ahí, pasando a su lado, estaba aquella persona, aquella que había dejado de ver hace ,más de media década y aun así la tenía clavada en el corazón. Deteniéndose de golpe giro sobre sus talones esperando verle, pero no había nadie, solo una esquina vaciá y un farolillo parpadeante.

\- será… - preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo volteando para atrás; agitaron la cabeza.

\- no – ambos negaron, no era posible que él/ella estuviera ahí.

 _Continuara…_

1 hojas de parra rellenas de arroz y carne.


	4. Un perfume

**Hola muchachos, lo prometido es deuda, sé que me he tardado mucho, pero si siguen mis otras historias sabrán la razón; y para aquellos que apenas me conocen, soy estudiante de último años de universidad, lo cual significa que tengo que lidiar con proyectos, exámenes, investigaciones, ponencias y demás cosas a la par de los problemas clásicos que nos da la vida. Pero les prometo que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles lo más puntualmente posible mis actualizaciones.**

 **Ahora bien, este capítulo es más corto de mis estándares normales, pero algo que he aprendido con la práctica es mejor no atiborrar de detalles, no se impacienten, esto es solo la entrada, pronto les traeré el resto de este banquete literario, si quieren saborearlo pronto déjenme al menos dos comentarios. Si tienen también alguna petición o sugerencia soy feliz de escucharlos, o mejor dicho de leerlos. Bueno sin más dilación, el cuarto capítulo de este Spin off de "El Correcto"**

 **Un perfume**

Sentada frente al espejo de su habitación Rin se ponía las chapas, para luego fruncir el ceño, se había pasado con el colorete, tomo una toalla desmaquillante, se quitó la pintura del rostro y luego la arrojo al basurero, que estaba a reventar de más toallitas. Era la… había perdido la cuenta de que cuantas veces se había desmaquillado y vuelto a empezar; ese día era su primera junta inter-empresas desde que empezó a trabajar hace solo un mes, quería verse perfecta, profesional. Hecho un vistazo al traje color melocotón que tenía colgado en su puerta, Kagome lo había comprado especialmente para ella y era la oportunidad perfecta para estrenarlo.

Hecho un vistazo a sus maquillajes, quizá la paleta de colores era incorrecta, había agarrado sus paletas favoritas pero eran demasiado fuertes y brillantes. Los quito del tocador y saco otra paleta más sencilla, que le habían regalado en una promoción de su tienda favorita. Se colocó una sombra perlada en la base y luego jugo un poco con el color dorado y el naranja pastel, se puso un colorete color rosa pálido y su labial de color rosado carmín. Se apartó y miro el resultado, no estaba mal, de hecho era el que más le había gustado hasta ahora.

Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que ya no había tiempo de corregirlo. Se dio un último toque a su cabello, y luego tomo una botella de perfume de su tocador, pero la devolvió, no creía que el Hypnotic Poison1 que le regalo Jakotsu en su cumpleaños fuera apropiado para el trabajo. ¿Qué perfume sería apropiado? ¿El Channel número 5? No, demasiado clásico. ¿Quizá el sands de Shakira? Tampoco, le irritaba la piel. Finalmente tomo una botella de cristal, la sostuvo como si fuera un objeto valiosísimo, Eau de Rochas Fraîche, la apretó ligeramente.

 _Paseaban por_ _Burlington Arcade, uno de los centros comerciales más bellos y antiguos de Londres, no podía evitar sonreír, casi parecía que estaban en una cita. Bueno, más bien era una especie de compensación; por haberse distraído viendo un poster en la biblioteca se había resbalado con una pluma y había terminado tirándole su desayuno encima a Sesshomaru. Por suerte el café no estaba caliente, pero al ver la enorme mancha que le quedo en su camisa blanca se sintió muy mal. Al final, aunque él insistió que no era un problema, ella logro convencerlo de comprarle otra._

 _Y ahí estaban, paseando por el centro comercial buscando una tienda de ropa para hombres, habían pasado por muchas, pero Sesshomaru era demasiado quisquilloso. Unas camisas eran demasiado brillantes, otras eran corrientes, y la última le provocaba picores. Pasaban por una sección de cosméticos cuando una vendedora le salto enfrente, bueno, más bien frente a Sesshomaru, comenzó a ofrecerle toda clase de lociones y productos para el cuidado de la piel, Rin casi se echó a reír._

 _Pero la verdad esa mujer le causaba pena ajena, está bien que Sesshomaru fuera guapo y sexy, además tenía una de las carteras más abultadas de la universidad, pero de lo que había aprendido con sus primos, era que una actitud así de desesperada los espantaba más de lo que ayudaba. Mientras ella lo entretenía, Rin se puso a ver algunos productos, no era fanática del maquillaje, pero pronto iniciarían sus clases de teatro y quizá lo necesitará. Estaba echando un ojo a unas sombras de ojos cuando un vendedor la intercepto._

 _\- señorita ¿Qué hace viendo esa marca barata de maquillaje? – sonrió un joven de pelo castaño, Rin lo miro sonriendo._

 _\- ¿no quiere probar nuestra nueva fragancia? Es ideal para jóvenes que empezar la universidad o entran a trabajar – Rin extendió su muñeca y el vendedor la roció de perfume, no era muy excesivo el aroma, pero si dulce y fresco, como a ella le gustaban._

 _Contenta pregunto el precio, pero su sonrisa cayo en cuestión de segundos, era equivalente a casi todo su presupuesto del mes. Declino la oferta de comprarlo, pero acepto cuando el vendedor le obsequio una botellita de muestra gratis. Estaba por alejarse cuando vio a Sesshomaru parado fuera de la tienda y con cara de malas pulgas; después de ver reojo la mirada de puñal de la vendedora no necesito usar su imaginación para saber lo que ocurrió._

 _Ni bien Sesshomaru la vio hecho a andar y ella tras él. Pasaron un par de tiendas más cuando de pronto él se detuvo de golpe, iba a preguntarle que ocurria cuando se dio la vuelta y le sujeto la muñeca. Se sonrojo, por extraño que parezca nunca la había tomado de la mano, no desde que se conocieron al menos. Sintió que el vapor salía de sus orejas cuando la llevo a su rostro y aspiro profundamente, la tenía sujeta tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir el roce de sus labios en su piel._

 _\- este no es tu perfume habitual – consiguió escucharlo murmurar, tuvo que agitar la cabeza para despejarse._

 _\- no… es una muestra que me dio un vendedor en la tienda ¿me queda bien? – le pregunto, intentando apagar el rojo de sus mejillas, la miro a los ojos un segundo antes de gruñir levemente y volver a aspirar el aroma de su muñeca._

 _\- muéstramelo – ordeno, Rin le pasó la botella diminuta._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo compraste? – le pregunto después de ver el frasco, era una buena marca y el producto parecía de calidad._

 _\- es muy caro, tendría que quedarme un mes sin comer para comprarlo – se encogió de hombros Rin. Dos semanas después encontró una caja con el perfume dentro frente a su puerta._

Iba bajando por el ascensor, estaba furioso, se había desvelado una semana para preparar todo para la reunión con esa empresa, y ahora resulta que el inútil de su hermano no aparecía por ninguna parte. Bueno, el encargado de recursos humanos juraba y perjuraba que sello su llegada y no había salido, así que debía estar por alguna parte del edificio. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo precisamente **él**?

Bajo hasta el noveno piso y salió del ascensor; desde que Inuyasha se casó, su padre le ofreció devolverlo a su antiguo puesto, pero el muy bruto se había negado, decía que el trabajo de vicepresidente ocupaba demasiadas horas del día y no podría gozar un buen tiempo con su mujer y su cosa. Estaba recorriendo las oficinas cuando vio su puerta semi abierta ¿se habría retrasado por llamar a su mujer? No sería la primera vez, solo que ahora lo iba a matar.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamo con un gruñido, nada. Entro en la oficina dando pisotones, nada tampoco, estaba por retirarse cuando un sonido seseante y grutal se escuchó cerca del escritorio. Camino hasta ahí, lo rodeo, bingo, justo ahí estaba su medio hermano, tumbado en el suelo como la fea durmiente y roncando con la boca abierta.

\- ya levántate idiota – le gruño mientras lo empujaba con el pie, su medio hermano frunció el ceño y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

\- ¡ash! cállate la boca – le gruño acomodándose para seguir durmiendo, sin siquiera mover las pestañas. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, ¿no se quería despertar por la buena? Bien.

\- ¡auxilio! ¡Se está hundiendo el barco! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Me…! – se levantó Inuyasha de un salto cuando un chorro de agua fría le cayó en la cara, más específicamente en su boca.

\- ¡me lleva el diablo!, ¡¿se puede saber qué te pasa Sesshomaru?! – tosió molesto al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano mayor en la oficina.

\- eso debería preguntarte yo, imbécil, ¿se puede saber qué haces tumbado a la bartola en horas de trabajo? – le pregunto dejando de lado la jarra de vidrio.

\- Jade se enfermó un poco por culpa de la vacuna de la influenza, lloro toda la noche - gruño Inuyasha secándose la cara y algo de la camisa con un pañuelo.

\- no es razón para que ronques en la oficina – bufo Sesshomaru despectivo.

\- trata de calmar a una bebé con fiebre y tos constante, Kagome no pudo ni levantarse de la cama esta mañana – gruño, escurriéndose el cabello.

\- lo que sea, ponte presentable, los ejecutivos no tardan en llegar – dicho eso salió de la oficina de su hermano.

Volvió al ascensor principal, cuando llego al piso de la sala de juntas algo le golpeo de lleno. Agito la cabeza y aspiro con fuerza, flotando por el pasillo había una estela de perfume, casi imperceptible pero persistente, como si el aroma se peleara porque él lo inhalara. Sus labios se tensaron y sus cejas se juntaron, no podía ser, pero tampoco podía equivocarse, no con eso, no con ese perfume.

Comenzó a marchar por el pasillo, siguiendo como un sabueso aquel aroma, estaba casi seguro de haber empujado y casi atropellado a más de un empelado a su paso, pero no le importo, solo quería llegar a la fuente de ese perfume. Abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas B estrellándola contra la pared, fue casi un milagro que el cristal no se quebrara en mil pedazos. Se le seco la boca y su garganta se cerró, ahí, parada entre los inversionistas estaba ella, con un traje de color melocotón, el cabello recogido y abrazando un portapapeles y un par de carpetas.

\- ah, Sesshomaru justo a tiempo, dejame presentarte al señor Hamada el director de Hanami Hotels, el señor Sakuraba jefe de mercadotecnia y su asistente de recursos humanos la señorita… - intento sonreír su padre, aunque se notaba molesto, siempre los había regañado cuando estrellaban las puertas, incluso de niños.

\- Rin Tsuki – interrumpió Sesshomaru, los presentes, incluido su padre se miraron extrañados, mientras que ella le dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- ustedes… ¿se conocen? – pregunto el que, el joven supuso, era el jefe de Rin. Ambos se miraron un segundo en incomodo silencio.

 _Una hora más tarde_

La junta avanzaba como la seda, bueno, Inuno no se concentraba del todo, tenía un ojo puesto en los ponentes, y otro vigilando a Sesshomaru. Había estado raro desde que entro a la oficina, distante, distraído, la última vez que lo vio así fue cuando tenía 9 años y no se decidía entre ir de campamento en la playa o en la montaña. Este último por su parte no escuchaba al ponente en absoluto, tenía todos sus sentidos alerta de aquella joven. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada rasgo eran escrudiñados por él como un profesor examinado una tesis de titulación, no podía creerlo, después de 6 años luchando por olvidarla inútilmente ahora aparecía frente a él, como en bandeja de plata.

Frunció el ceño fuertemente, verla ahí, sentada solo a unas sillas de él, con el cabello recogido, maquillaje natural y ese traje de oficina, no se parecía a la chica que era en la universidad. Aquella chiquilla ruidosa e infantil, pero ahora parecía tan seria y profesional, miraba al frente y tomaba notas… ¡ni siquiera se había dignado a verlo desde que la junta comenzó! Cuando fue su turno de levantarse para hablar apretó los dientes. Aquel traje marcaba su figura de una manera tan elegante… parecía una dama de la familia real.

Aunque no era la ponente principal, cuando le tocaba decir algo era clara y concisa. Su voz tenía la tonalidad adecuada, mantenía el ritmo al hablar y sus explicaciones eran perfectas, al igual que su sincronía con el material audiovisual presentado. Para cuando se dio cuenta la junta había terminado, ¡y esa niña ni siquiera le prestó el mínimo de atención!, pero todas sus notas estaban hechas un chicharrón y para colmo su pluma fuete le había dejado la mano azul.

Rin se sentía al punto del desmayo, no sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero había gastado toda su energía en comportarse de manera adecuada, y considerando lo activa y problemática que era, aquello era toda una odisea. Pero lo peor de todo había sido Sesshomaru ¡no había cambiado nada! Bueno casi, podía jurar que estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo vio, su cabello plateado se veía tan sedoso, sus rasgos como esculpidos en mármol por un artista, sus manos elegantes... Tuvo que mantener sus ojos alejados de él y escuchar la junta como si fuera el discurso de un Dios para no babear sobre sus papeles; es más, sino les hubiesen interrumpido cuando llego ella se habría echado a sus brazos.

Se sonrojo e intento pensar en su padre y en el regaño que le daría si se enterara de sus pensamientos. Le entraron escalofríos pero no fue suficiente, aun le ardían las mejillas, mejor pensaba en su madre, sus reglas de etiqueta, su complejo método para caminar con tacones sin encorvarse ni arecer una furcia. Eso funciono, su madre podía extinguir incluso los fuegos del infierno con sus reglas absurdas. Cuando se calmó se giró para buscar a Sesshomaru, no había tenido oportunidad de saludarlo en condiciones antes, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

\- ¡Tsuki! – escucho que le gritaba su jefe.

\- ¿si señor? – pregunto volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

\- Ven aquí un momento, quiero que aclares un par de dudas a estos caballeros – sin muchas opciones obedeció a su jefe.

El agua fría contra su rostro fue un alivio momentáneo a su pesar, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Salió a todo correr de la sala de juntas ni bien el último orador termino de hablar, cosa que jamás había hecho, ni siquiera en su primer día. Alzo su mirada al espejo y frunció el ceño, con esas pintas, la cara mojada, la corbata desabrochada y la camisa hecha un chicharrón… ¡parecía un condenado adolecente después de una juerga! Se pasaron las manos por el cabello con fuerza en un intento de calmarse, pero solo se desalineo más.

Enfadado abrió nuevamente la llave del lavabo y se froto las manos con fuerza para quitarse las manchas de tinta de la piel, pero fue inútil borrar el rastro azul que quedo en el puño de su, hasta entonces, inmaculada camisa. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo para volver a la junta cuanto antes, no iba a arriesgar su reputación por un percance hormonal. Por suerte siempre traída un peine en la chaqueta para casos de emergencia, lo único que lamentaba era no tener una camisa de repuesto, la suya no era más que un desastre.

\- eres un desastre Inuyasha ¿Cómo te empapaste así la camisa y el saco? – escucho la voz de la mujer de su hermano no muy lejos.

\- ¡ya te dije que no fui yo! Fue el idiota de Sesshomaru el que me vacío la jarra de agua encima – gruño Inuyasha mientras su mujer le apretaba el nudo de la corbata.

\- si claro, desde que se inventaron las excusas se acabaron los pretextos. Date de santos que se me ocurrió pasar por la tintorería de regreso del pediatra – gruño Kagome haciendo una bola las prendas mojadas antes de meterlas en una bolsa de plástico. Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado, ver a su patético hermano siendo reducido por su mujer era algo que realmente lo ponía de buen humor.

\- ¡cuñado! – la voz estruendosa de esa mujer reboto por los pasillos haciendo respingar a ambos hermanos.

\- ¡pásate a cenar con nosotros el sábado! ¡Preparare el pastel que tanto les gusta! – le grito sonriente, varios empleados que estaban alrededor se quedaron paralizados con la boca abierta, Sesshomaru era temido entre el personal, y eso era decirlo de forma amable, y que esa mujer le hablara con tanta familiaridad era aterrador. Sesshomaru cuadro más los hombros y se marchó dando de pisotones, como odiaba ese día.

\- te pásate de la raya – le gruño Inuyasha a su mujer luego de llevarla a su oficina.

\- ¿Por qué? Es tu hermano, por ende mi cuñado y tío de **tú** hija – lo señalo acusadoramente sin dejar de sonreír, Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza.

\- estás loca ¿lo sabias? – le pregunto tomándola entre sus brazos.

\- y a mucha honra, resígnate - Kagome se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, ella sabía perfectamente que a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru los chinchaba la palabra "cuñado", era literalmente restregarles en las narices que tenían lazos consanguíneos innegables, además de que físicamente eran idénticos, por eso los molestaba con eso. Era divertido.

\- ¡oh! Eso ya lo hizo hace mucho, y créeme que no te querría de ninguna otra manera – sonrió antes de besarla, la verdad era que él también estaba medio loco.

Sesshomaru entro a la sala de juntas justo en el segundo en que Rin era rodeada por hombres, la mayoría de ellos asisten de inversionistas, sin saber porque aquella escena le revolvió las entrañas y le hirvió la sangre a punto de ebullición. Un segundo después ella posos sus ojitos color avellana sobre él, no alcanzaba a ver su boca por encima de los hombros de los demás pero podía jurar que le sonreía, aquello lo mitigo un poco.

\- Sesshomaru volviste, ven, queremos tu ojo experto sobre una propuesta – le indico su padre, ni bien se acercó el aroma de Rin le lleno los pulmones, tanto que bien podría asfixiarlo pero no le importo.

Se inclinó un poco en la mesa para ver los planes, se trataba de un proyecto colaborativo entre las dos empresas para restaurar un viejo hotel en una zona tradicional de la ciudad. Al momento de recargarse en la mesa su mano rozo con la de Rin, estaban codo con codo, el calor de su piel y su perfume lo hipnotizado nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue consiente también de su altura, traía tacones, por lo que su cabeza le llegaba casi a la altura del hombro, quizá un centímetro encima. Tampoco le fue indiferente la forma de sus labios, eran el punto exacto del tamaño, ni largos, ni angostos, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, eran perfectos.

\- ¿entonces qué opinas? – la voz de su padre lo saco de su ensoñación.

\- ¿perdón? – pregunto sintiéndose torpe, además de que su vista había descendido un par de centímetros más debajo de la clavícula de Rin.

\- el proyecto Sesshomaru, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que expone? – no había leído ni un miserable punto de ese texto, por primera vez en 29 años, estaba en blanco para responder la pregunta de su padre.

\- hay algunas cosas que pulir a largo plazo, pero está bien para comenzar a trabajar – respondió intentando sonar lo más seguro posible; Inuno lo observo seriamente por tres segundo que se le antojaron una hora entera, pero finalmente sonrió e hizo sonar sus palmas.

\- ¡excelente! Señor Hamada, creo que entonces podremos empezar – el hombre de cabello sal y pimienta sonrió mostrando un canino de oro.

\- y cuanto antes mejor, pero comprenderá que al ser una inversión de ese calibre se requerirá… de un equipo especializado – la sonrisa del general fue brillante.

\- mi hijo en persona supervisara el proyecto de principio a fin ¿verdad Sesshomaru? – el recién nombrado asintió, sabiendo que le acababan de caer varias horas sin dormir por culpa de esa distracción innecesaria.

Entre su padre y el director de los hoteles Hanami comenzó un estira y afloja sobre a quién poner y quien excluir del equipo de trabajo para el nuevo hotel. Esta vez Sesshomaru escucho todo con detalle, no podía seguir desviando su atención del trabajo, tenía una reputación por una razón y no pensaba desperdiciar todo el tiempo y estudio invertido en ello por un par de pestañas risadas. Cerca de media ho0ra después el equipo parecía consolidado y Sesshomaru se mostraba satisfecho, conocía a casi todos los involucrados, ya sea por colaboración previa o reputación y ciertamente sería una coalición eficiente.

\- si se me permite… - interrumpió el señor Sakuraba, no había abierto la boca en casi toda la reunión, por lo que muchos casi habían olvidado que estaba presente.

\- quisiera sugerir un miembro más en el equipo de trabajo – dicho y hecho avanzo hasta Rin y le dio un suave empujón en la espalda.

\- ¿quiere incluir en este importante proyecto a la asistente de recursos humanos? – expreso el señor Hamada algo… consternado.

\- ¿porque no? – pregunto casi burlón, Rin trago saliva y se abrazó a la carpeta blanca que tenía en sus manos.

\- jefe Sakuraba yo realmente…. – intento intervenir, pero su fina voz quedo ahogada en el grito del señor Hamada.

\- ¡es una novata! ¡No lleva ni tres meses trabajando para nosotros! Ya accedí a que viniera a esta reunión pero no pienso consentir que una niña… - la ola de reproches cesó con un gesto del señor Sakuraba.

\- sé muy bien todo eso, pero esta "niña" como usted la llama, es un recurso valiosísimo, es dinámica, es energética y aprende muy rápido; si se le da la oportunidad será uno de los pináculos de su nuevo hotel. Pongo mi propia reputación al fuego en esto – el director miro a Inuno buscando apoyo, pero era una causa perdida.

\- personalmente no veo ningún problema, por supuesto no la pondríamos a cargo de cosas vitales de inmediato, comenzara de ayudante general e ira escalando - el patriarca Taisho era famoso por su severidad, pero más por apoyar a talentos jóvenes.

\- para su tranquilidad señor director ¿Por qué no la pone bajo la supervisión personal del joven Sesshomaru? Es un hombre abiertamente experimentado y la señorita Tsuki es muy ágil mentalmente, vera que los resultados le quitaran las palabras de la boca – termino de sellar el ataúd el señor Sakuraba.

\- bien, pero solo bajo esas condiciones; y espero que lo recuerde antes de venir a rogar cuando lo mande a la fila del desempleo - dicho y hecho, Rin Tsuki y Sesshomaru Taisho acababan de ser engarzados el mismo proyecto, trabajarían hombro con hombro, y no en sentido figurado.

 _Continuara…_

1 Perfume de Christian Dior. Sus notas de salida de chabacano, ciruela y coco, se funden magistralmente con un corazón de nardos, jazmín, lirio de los valles, palo de rosa de Brasil y alcaravea. Así mismo, se da paso a un rico fondo de sándalo, almendra, vainilla y almizcle. **Con una estela que va de moderada a pesada y una longevidad muy alta** , esta fragancia es un imprescindible para la noche y los fríos días de otoño e invierno.


	5. La punta del orgullo

**Hola chicos, sé que llevo demasiados meses ausente en esta historia, pero han pasado muchas cosas, operaron a mi mama de la columna y tuve que cuidarla, tuve com catarros, tareas, escuela, tesis, ¿han oído eso de que la escuela mata la creatividad? Acabo de comprobarla, cuando conseguía tiempo no se me ocurria nada… ahora estoy de vuelta y no voy a dejar abandonada esta historia, si quieren ver algo en particular en la historia solo tienen que ponerlo en los comentarios, es más si me dan mínimo 6 publicare el próximo domingo ¿trato?**

 **La punta del orgullo**

El retumbar de los tambores y el dulce trino de flauta eran el fondo ideal, su mente volaba como una mariposa en un prado abierto mecida por una traviesa brisa primaveral. Aquello debía ser lo que se llamaba euforia, no podía explicarlo de otra manera. Dio una vuelta luego otra al tiempo que agitaba la seda de sus abanicos; cada parte de su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

Pero su pasión por la danza no era lo que mantenía su alma en ese estado, la semana pasada había recibido un gran golpe de suerte, no solo había podido asistir a la reunión con la empresa de los Taisho, sino que iba a trabajar con Sesshomaru; se sonrojo mientras se equilibraba usando su talón como eje para girar. Cuando llego a Japón no creyó que llegaría tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, y no solo porque había logrado verlo nuevamente, lo cual había sido su motivador principal, sino que él también la recordaba, lo noto en la forma en que la miro durante toda la junta. Parecía una telenovela romántica ¿quizá con el tiempo ellos… podrían...?

\- ¡RIN CUIDADO! – la voz de advertencia la despertó del trance de golpe haciéndola erguirse instintivamente, grave error, algo tiro de su tobillo mandándola hacia delante. Casi sin pensarlo adelanto el otro pie poniéndolo directo en el piso, luego curvó la espalda hacía atrás y tiro de lo que fuera que enredaba su tobillo derecho. Quedando en Arabesque1.

\- no está mal, pero no creo que debas incluirlo en la versión final de tu rutina – miro ceñuda a Kagome.

\- JA, JA, muy graciosa, sé que soy torpe pero no es para burlarse – mascullo enojada, Kagome se tragó una carcajada pero no dejo de sonreír.

\- tú no eres torpe Rin, simplemente te la pasas en tu apellido2 - Rin termino de desenredar el lazo de seda de su tobillo y se sentó sobre la madera para secarse el sudor.

\- como sea, fuera de ese casi tropezón lo estabas haciendo muy bien, ¿Qué estabas pensando para ejecutar esos preciosos pasos? – Kagome apago la casetera y se sentó junto a ella. Rin se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

\- bueno… espero que puedas repetirlo en dos meses, seguro que la función será espectacular con una improvisación tan llena de emoción como esa – fue el turno de Rin para reírse.

\- tú sabes que estoy trabajando Kagome, pronto no tendré tiempo para venir aquí, menos para ensayar una rutina – Kagome le paso un botellón de agua.

\- no me agrada que dejes la compañía Rin, eres una de mis mejores bailarinas, no sabes lo mucho que me emocione hace un año y medio cuando audicionaste – ambas sonrieron como niñas.

\- ¿estas nerviosa por el nuevo proyecto verdad? – no pudo evitar preguntar Kagome, Rin podía ser parlanchina, pero era extrañamente reservada con muchos aspectos de su vida.

\- si… nunca me habían confiado tanta responsabilidad – parecía ensoñada, pero Kagome noto que ese no era el principal motivo de su alegría.

\- contigo dentro ese proyecto será todo un éxito – la codeo.

\- no creas, soy capaz de tropezarme en la presentación final y desencadenar un efecto dominó que terminaría con la completa destrucción de todo el edificio y luego la ciudad y luego el país hasta que el mundo explote – se quejó Rin con un exagerado dramatismo, ambas se echaron a reír como unas niñas.

\- ahora enserio, sé que lo harás genial, eres grandiosa – Rin la abrazo agradeciendo mucho su apoyo, en muchos sentidos Kagome era su mejor amiga.

\- tienes razón, esto es lo que he estado esperando – sonrió antes de que ambas salieran abrazadas del estudio.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

\- definitivamente esto no es lo que había esperado - murmuro entre dientes mientras tomaba aquella cosa pesada entre sus manos y luchaba por no hacer un desastre.

\- oye niña, ¡apúrate con eso que la reunión no tarda en comenzar! – le grito una chillona voz femenina.

\- ya voy – gruño equilibrando la bandeja con 8 tazas de café encima, todos diferentes y exagerados, unos con crema de vainilla y dos de azúcar pero de la que no engorda, uno quería un capuchino sin lactosa pero no de leche vegetal porque le caía pesada y así, así, así…

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Y mucho cuidado con derramar una gota! Acaban de poner alfombra nueva en la sala de juntas… - Enju, la secretaria personal de Sesshomaru, siguió regañándola todo el camino. Rin rechino los dientes en un esfuerzo para no decirle una palabrota.

\- esto es el colmo, soy asistente de recursos humanos, no una secretaria – se quejó mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal con su hombro.

\- oye niña, deja de murmurar, el jefe es muy serio, y no va a considerar siquiera firmar tus horas de servicio si te retrasas desde el primer día – eso fue suficiente. Rin no tenía nada contra las becarias o los estudiantes haciendo su servicio social, pero no iba a tolerar que la despreciaran por su apariencia.

\- tengo 25 años señorita Enju – dijo con firmeza, la secretaria se rio con fuerza.

\- bueno querida, no tienes que avergonzarte, yo también reprobé una o dos materias en mi vida – la chica saco una barra de labios de su bolsillo junto con un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y comenzó a maquillarse. Rin rechino los dientes, esto seguro era una muy mala broma, pero bueno. Seguro que cuando llegara el señor Sesshomaru arreglarían ese embrollo.

 _"Voy a matar a alguien…"_ repetía la joven una y otra vez mientras reacomodaba la bandeja en sus manos, por enésima vez, después de dos largas horas de junta. Este era su quinto viaje a la tienda, y por lo menos la novena vez que rellenaba esas tazas, con distintas variedades de café, y no porque esos empresarios fueran adictos a la cafeína. Puso otro plato de galletas ordenadas en forma de pirámide en la bandeja y las volvió a cargar, esperaba que esta vez los indigestaran. De camino se cruzó otra vez con Enju, la cual seguía donde la dejo, parada y sonriente como una muñeca hinchable de goma, con sus labios pintados de color chicle, y ese exceso de perfume, mirando tan embobada a los empresarios más jóvenes y sin siquiera tener la bondad de abrir la pesada puerta para ella.

\- … podemos comprar los materiales para el balneario con este nuevo distribuidor, ha tenido muchas recomendaciones, y la calidad de sus productos es inmejorable – seguían discutiendo el tema de los distribuidores.

\- tal vez sean de buena calidad, pero reduciría a la mitad nuestro presupuesto general… - escucho a uno de los empresarios quejarse.

\- ¿y qué importa? Para cuando el nuevo hotel abra sus puertas, la inversión regresara a nosotros como una ola de dinero - casi frunció los labios, pero que idiota era ese hombre, no se podía gastar un presupuesto de golpe en cosas así, había siempre que guardar una parte para posibles percances o retrasos inesperados.

\- ¡oye niña! Yo no pedí el capuchino, para mí era el late de soya – le gruño uno de los publicistas, que a juzgar por su cara no debía llevarle más de 6 meses a medio años de edad máximo, murmuro una disculpa y le cambio la taza.

\- ¡aquí faltan galletas! apresúrate que hacer todo este trabajo da hambre – otro aún más viejo y considerablemente panzudo la llamo.

Rin se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún comentario sobre su exceso de cebo y su invulnerabilidad para morir de hambre aun si el alimento en el mundo se acabara en ese segundo. Termino de servirles a todos y se movió fuera de la mesa, por costumbre miro de reojo los gráficos, no pudo ver los detalles, y quizá no tuviera la experiencia de los demás, pero había algo ahí que le parecía fuera de lugar.

\- estas alumnas practicantes cada vez son más perezosas, en mis tiempos las mujeres conocían su lugar, y sabían vestirse decentemente – eso lo dijo uno de los expresaron más viejos. Inconscientemente Rin miro su traje pantalón, estaba limpio, bien planchado y no tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado ¿sería que hablaban de Enju? Ella vestía con una falta apenas 5 centímetros por debajo de la raya del trasero y un escote que… había visto bikinis cubriendo más piel que eso. No era apropiado para un trabajo de oficina.

\- Rin… - escucho que la llamaba Sesshomaru ¿sería que por fin la invitaría a participar en la junta o le daría algo de trabajo?

\- ya casi son las tres de la tarde, ordena algo de comer para todos, y luego puedes irte a casa, te esperamos mañana a primera hora – exclamo.

\- y cuando aparezcas de nuevo mañana niña, asegura de vestir apropiadamente, y con eso me refiero a una **falda** – el viejillo ese la regaño, como si fuera una niña que no hizo la tarea por tonta.

En el gimnasio la entrenadora veía a Rin sorprendida, estaba dando patadas y puñetazos al saco de boxeo con fuerza, nada extraordinario, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo balancearse como un columpio lento. La entrenadora silbo impresionada, antes esa pequeña y flaca niña apenas y podía durar el calentamiento sin palidecer ahora sacudía con fuerza los aparatos.

\- ¿pero qué te ha pasado para estar tan furiosa? – pregunto curiosa.

\- mis jefes son unos idiotas ¡y algunos bien cerdos! – chillo furiosa pegándole una patada frontal al saco, pero este devolvió el impulso y la tiro de trasero al suelo.

\- ¡Y YO UNA NIÑA TORPE! – grito llena de frustración danto un puñetazo al piso. La entrenadora ajito la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

\- lo estás haciendo mal – la tomo del codo y la hizo levantarse.

\- en lugar de gastar toda esa energía quejándote, deberías darle un uso más productivo – Rin se dejó arrastrar hasta el saco de boxeo nuevamente.

\- si quieres cerrarle la boca a esos cerdos debes darte a respetar - la coló frente al pesado saco y la hizo cerrar los puños.

\- mostrarte firme… – le enderezo los hombros.

\- segura… - le puso los brazos en posición.

\- no dejarte intimidar por sus machismos idiotas… - le acomodo ahora las piernas.

\- y cuando llegue tu momento… - hecho el brazo de Rin hacia atrás, ella entendió y tiro el golpe, el saco de boxeo fue lanzado frente a ella en un ángulo de 45 grados, un record personal.

\- … usar todo aquello que te dicen para dejarlos sin poder hablar - sonrió satisfecha la entrenadora. Rin miro el saco impresionada ¿ella había hecho eso?

\- ahora que ya sabes que hacer ¡ve a la maquina elíptica y dame 20! - ordeno la entrenadora, Rin sonrió y se puso en marcha. Su entrenadora tenía razón, las cosas cambiarían el siguiente día de trabajo.

 _Más tarde esa noche…_

Cerro la laptop con fuerza, tanta que su tasa de café se despegó del escritorio por un par de milímetros antes de aterrizar y manchar sus documentos. Otra tarde desperdiciada, no había podido concentrarse en nada por horas. Giro su silla hasta quedar frente al ventanal del pent house. Aquella vista de la ciudad, con sus miles de millones de luces brillando en la penumbra tenía un efecto calmante en él. Le recordaban quien era, que era, y cuál es su papel en el mundo.

O eso creía hasta esos últimos días, su mente, siempre serena y organizada como un templo se veía profanado de distracciones, ideas absurdas de… por millonésima vez ese día sello la manga de la camisa a la nariz, justo en el punto donde ella lo había rozado "accidentalmente" antes de marcharse. Seguía ahí… leve pero inconfundible, el aroma a Eau de Rochas Fraîche, el perfume que **él** le compro. Ahora estaba entremezclado con su propio aroma.

Su sangre corrió como un rio furioso y todo su cuerpo se calentó, esa combinación de aromas disparo su imaginación como una maligna flecha. Ya no estaba en aquella amplia y solitaria oficina, a su alrededor solo veía una imagen borrosa de seda roja y violeta, pero ni siquiera las miro. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en aquella figura delicada, suave y cálida bajo su torso… aferrándose a él con esas uñas pequeñas y sin manicura, sus negros cabellos enredados con los de él, retorciéndose y gritando su nombre…

Se levantó de un salto, un buen baño helado era lo que necesitaba. Apenas y se quitó los zapatos para entrar bajo el gélido flujo. La carne dura y palpitante que luchaba contra la tela le provocaba una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, pego la frente al mármol negro, siendo consiente de como las gotas errantes formaban riachuelos, la tela bebiendo sedienta y ganando peso, las pequeñas bolitas formadas en su piel por el cambio brusco de temperatura… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? La tela pesada a causa del agua le rozaba incómodamente, y aun así, ese calor en su centro se negaba a extinguirse como una terca llama eterna, con ese rostro pícaro y seductor sonriéndole entre las flamas. Jadeo frustrado y golpeo su puño contra la piedra. Todo era culpa de ella…

Emergió del cuarto de baño, su largo y erizado cabello envuelto en una esponjosa toalla blanca. Paso frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y dejo caer la toalla, se miró con cuidado desde varios ángulos, recogió un negro mechón de cabello tras su oreja, al menos la tortura del gimnasio daba sus frutos. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a untarse leche de rosas en sus piernas, brazos, el abdomen, luego subió a sus pechos, los acuno y los palpo un par de minutos antes de continuar con su labor. Finalmente se deshizo del turbante y se quedó tumbada un buen rato sobre su espalda, solo mirando el techo de su habitación, aspirando el aroma residual de sus jabones y shampoo que emergía de la ducha. Puso los brazos bajo su cabeza y medito un poco. Mañana seria otro día, iba a demostrar que podía hacer.

 _La mañana siguiente…_

Llego tarde a la empresa, él… había… llegado… tarde… ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS HABÍA PASADO?! Sesshomaru Taisho no llegaba tarde, jamás en su vida llego tarde ¡ni siquiera cuando nació! Él había nacido el día y la hora exacta que se había vaticinado. Entro a su oficina hecho un rayo, y con un rostro que espantaría al propio satanás, incluso su secretaria tembló por la sola idea de entrar para llevarle su café. Y mejor, no podía permitirse beber nada ahora. Se sentó con toda la intención de apresurar sus pendientes para la primera reunión de la mañana, pero la chapa de la cerradura se había atascado, y cuando finalmente consiguió abrirla se la encontró vaciá, había tomado su portafolio de viaje en lugar del que solía usar para el trabajo de oficina.

Una estruendosa maldición seguida del sonido de algo rompiéndose resonó por todo el piso de oficinas, tanto que incluso Inuno levanto la cabeza de los documentos que estaba revisando. Sesshomaru se sentó en su escritorio y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos, ¿Qué tenía encima una nube de mala suerte o qué? Esto no era posible, en 33 años jamás había sufrido semejantes calamidades, nunca.

Una sombra pasó frente a su oficina, a pesar de que los vidrios eran opacos esa caída de cabello, ese cuello y ese porte ligero, saltarín e infantil fueron mucho más que suficientes para reconocerla. Sus dientes crujieron cuando apretó la mandíbula. ¡Todo era culpa suya! Su siempre bien sincronizado reloj digital se puso a pitar, hora de la primera reunión del día, se paró frente al espejo de medio cuerpo que tenía en el gabinete de su despacho y se arregló un poco, una pasada de su peine de carey y alizar las arrugas de su traje basto para ponerlo decente.

Rin estaba radiante en la sala de juntas, incluso Enju la veía extrañada, mientras arreglaba las carpetas. Esta vez no permitiría que la degradaran a simple becaria, llevaba su cabello recogido en un peinado alto, se había puesto un broche de loto rojo que le habían regalado cuando se tituló, traía puesta su camisa de la suerte y también su mejor sujetapapeles especial, el que había llevado durante toda la carrera. El reloj marco las 8 en punto, hora de la primera reunión del día, para discutir los detalles presupuestales.

Los ejecutivos comenzaron a llegar como una colonia de hormigas reina, todos, perfumados, peinados trajeados y por lo menos 3 de cada 4 pasaron sin mirarla. Rodo un poco los ojos, no era de extrañar que el día anterior fuera horrible, con semejante fiesta de salchichas. Otros dos más pasaron y fueron descaradamente atentos a ella, y no precisamente admirando su maquillaje con tonos durazno, puercos.

Está a punto de cerrarse la puerta cuando Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia, la respiración se le cortó. Sesshomaru parecía tan impecable como siempre, pero ahora tenía algo distinto, parecía… desaliñado… inquieto… casi salvaje. No era el mismo, cuando paso junto a ella la miro con fuerza, no fue más de un segundo, pero sintió tal carga de energía que fácilmente podría golpearla un rayo en ese momento y aun así lo sentiría débil en comparación. Luego entro en la sala de juntas y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, como un rey en su sala del trono. Y el espectáculo de los bufones estaba por comenzar.

La tensión dentro de la sala de juntas era como energía estática, perceptible pero fácil de ignorar, hasta que una aproximación mínima entre dos personas cargadas daba un toque. Y para cuando llego el primer receso para el café de la mañana, Sesshomaru y Rin eran como baterías andantes. Aquellos ojos dorados parecían casi dos linternas cargadas, alumbrando a una pequeña polilla con toda la intención de volverla una candela encendida.

Sesshomaru estaba tan tenso como un cable de acero, requería de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre la mesa y cazarla como un lobo a una pobre conejita indefensa. Esa camisa blanca, su falda negra de tubo que marcaba perfectamente su trasero redondo, ese peinado recogido… parecía toda una mujer seductora, aun bajo esa carita de niña… y se había puesto de nuevo ese perfume… estaba seriamente considerando hacer algo al respecto cuando se dio la vuelta y expuso su perfil del lado izquierdo. Su sangre hirvió… reconoció ese broche de inmediato, se lo había reglado _él_ … el otro… sus avellanas se encontraron con el oro de él y aparto la mirada llena de rubí en las mejillas.

Para cuando llego la comida el ambiente estaba tan cargado como una tormenta eléctrica, aunque el 90% de los presentes no parecían darse por enterados. Por decisión unánime cada empleado fue a buscar su propio almuerzo. Rin fue dando de saltos al elevador y seguramente a la pastelería de la esquina a llenarse de azúcar. Sesshomaru fue a encerrarse en su oficina, estaba hambriento, pero no por la caja de almuerzo que encargaba cada día con antelación en su restaurante predilecto. Era aquel fuego que le quemaba en el estómago desde hace días y no era capaz de extinguir con nada. Se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza descansando en el respaldo de su sillón, no podía entenderse a si mismo…

Un ruido de voces discutiendo rompió la poca tranquilidad que pudo lograr. Molesto salió para despedir a quienes fueran esos ruidosos empleados, pero lo que no encontró a nadie en el pasillo, todos parecían haberse ido a comer, pero el ruido no cesaba, lo siguió y la verdad no se sorprendió de ver que venía de la oficina de su padre, quedando oculto en una de las esquinas se puso a observar.

\- nada de "mi amor" Inuno Taisho ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – así que su madrastra estaba ahí.

\- pues estoy en Mi oficina en horario de trabajo ¿Qué voy a hacer sino trabajar? – se quejó su padre, casi podía verlo cruzado de brazos.

\- mira no te hagas tarugo Inuno que a ti ni trabajo te cuesta ¡te estabas comiendo una docena de rosquillas glaseadas! ¿Qué no te es suficiente con la grasa que tienes acumulada en el estómago? – Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja ¿tanto drama por unas rosquillas?

\- bu… ¡¿bueno y que?! ¿Qué no tengo el sacro santo derecho de consumir mis sacrosantos alimentos? - se quejó su padre como un niño regañado.

\- y el **sacro santo** medico te tiene más que prohibido comer postres entre comidas debido a que estas en prediabetes, así que… - se oyó un fosgeno y el sonido de una caja de cartón siendo arrugada.

\- Izayoi… no seas así, dame mis rosquillas – escucho a su padre humillarse, y sintió pena ajena.

\- no te doy nada – casi pudo oír como Izayoi se cruzaba de brazos.

\- dame la mitad de una – otra humillación.

\- que no –

\- ¿aunque sea un pellizquito? – pidió su padre, podía casi imaginarlo de rodillas.

\- eso si – sonó la voz traviesa de Izayoi seguido de un grito masculino.

\- ahora te me pones a trabajar, te mandare el almuerzo en una hora y cuidadito me entero que faltas a tu dieta – dos segundos después Izayoi paso con dirección al ascensor llevando una caja de rosquillas surtidas. Sesshomaru rodo los ojos, que vergüenza le daba su padre por dejarse mangonear así por una mujer. Estaba por darse la media vuelta e irse cuando escucho otra voz que llamo su atención.

\- _dicen por ahí, que dios hizo a la mujer como regalo del hombre…_ \- apareció Inuyasha frente a la puerta de su padre cantando.

\- _… pero ay que caray… nos resultan al revés… -_ siguió cantando mientras ingresaba en la oficina, con una sonrisa de tarado.

\- _… que nos quitan hasta el nombre…_ y hasta las roscas que nos íbamos a comer… - dijo la última estofa con una carcajada.

\- ¿debo suponer Inuyasha, que esa… _cancioncita_ es una alusión indirecta a mí? – escucho a su padre preguntar enfurruñado.

\- no papá… derecha la flecha – siguió burlándose Inuyasha.

\- muy gracioso - mascullo Inuno, luego su voz cambio a una más seria.

\- ¿y tú Sesshomaru? ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar? ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta de que andas ahí escondido? – enderezando los hombros doblo la esquina y se apersono frente a su progenitor, el cual estaba sentado frente a su escritorio mientras que Inuyasha se había repanchingado en el sofá de cuero negro de la oficina.

\- padre… ¿no le da vergüenza? – pregunto directamente.

\- ¿vergüenza porque? – pregunto Inuno frunciendo el ceño.

\- de que su mujer le hable así, en medio de la oficina, donde cualquier empleado metomentodo los puede oír – expreso Seshsomaru tan indignado como si el humillado hubiese sido él.

\- bueno… yo no me tengo la culpa de que las mujeres de hoy en día, no tengan la misma sumisión que antaño para con los maridos, pero eso sí, te advierto que con Izayoi, yo he sido lo bastante parejo – expreso el mayor.

\- yo les diría de otro modo, pero suena parecido – murmuro Inuyasha.

\- mira tu ni hables que ya tienes tu propia cola que te pisen, ¿O piensas que no te he visto con Kagome? – lo mando a callar.

\- por una vez este bobo y yo estamos de acuerdo – Inuno Taisho respingo ante semejante respuesta de su primogénito.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - exigió saber.

\- que no ha sabido hacer valer su autoridad, y con todo el respeto, padre, todo esto podría haberse evitado, si a la primera vez que la señora Izayoi le hubiese faltado al respeto usted se la pone en el regazo y le da un par de buenos azotes. –Inuno dejo escapar una carcajada burlona.

\- ¿tu serias capaz de hacer semejante cosa? – pregunto, Inuyasha se hecho a reír.

\- ¡qué va! ¿Cómo se va a atrever? Si ni siquiera novia tiene – se burló.

\- Inuyasha… - la amenaza quedo en el aire.

\- no es mi mujer, pero no dejaría que ninguna me pisotee… nunca – murmuro Sesshomaru.

\- ya tendrás una, y créeme hijo, entonces veras que más fácil aceptar la independencia que controlar la voluntad de otra persona – Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar que las burlas y bromas entre su padre y el paracito continuaba, de alguna manera, desde que Inuyasha estaba atado en matrimonio una especie de complicidad había surgido entre él y su padre. Parecían dos piloncillos, signo que le daban agriuras y de pronto su estómago sintió repulsión por el almuerzo que le esperaba. De vuelta a su oficina tomo su celular e hizo un pedido a domicilio, luego dedico toda su energía a trabajar, ninguna mujer iba a controlarlo.

 _Continuara…_

1 Una de las posiciones básicas en ballet clásico. Es una posición del cuerpo que ha de ponerse de perfil, apoyado respecto a una pierna, que puede ser recta o demi-plié o en relevè, y la otra pierna levantada detrás y estirada. Los brazos se encuentran sostenidos en las varias posiciones que crean la línea más larga y estilizada. Los hombros se deben sostener cuadrados a la línea de la dirección. Las formas del Arabesque varían.

2 Tsuki = luna.


	6. Traspiés

**Hola, hola a todos, perdonen por esta tardanza, no tengo excusa, a menos que cuenten los exámenes, remodelar casa, y una repentina falta de inspiración. Bueno no pondré más pretextos aquí el próximo capítulo, ahora les tengo una pregunta, estoy pensando en darle un aliado inusual a Rin en capítulos futuros ¿les interesa? Su respuesta en comentarios. Gracias y disfruten.**

 **Traspiés**

Rin volvió de su hora de almuerzo con algo extraño retorciéndole el estómago, no parecía un malestar usual, o un recargo de comer demasiado, era más bien… como un presentimiento de que algo iba a acontecer ¿Qué? No podría decirlo, pero iba a ser pronto. Al cruzar las puertas de la empresa vio en el enorme reloj de pared antiguo que decoraba la entrada se alarmo, ¡iba con 10 minutos de retraso! Se apresuró a los elevadores. Genial llegar tarde era de por si malo para un empleado promedio, pero para ella que quería ganarse su puesto en la junta del proyecto del hotel ¡eso era lo peor del acabose!

Mientras subía su pie no dejaba de golpetear contra el azulejo del ascensor, esa sensación en su estómago se volvió de un presentimiento a una fuerte agrura quemante, como cuando comes algo picante, saldado y gracioso. Algo iba a pasar, estaba más que segura de eso. El sonido de las puertas del asesor abriéndose la hizo saltar, había estado tan distraída en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado que llegaba tarde. Salió de ahí como si fuera la entrada al infierno y corrió desquiciada rumbo a la sala de juntas, a su paso los empleados se hacían a un lado mirándola como a un toro en plena envestida. En su carrera por llegar lo menos tarde posible incluso llego a empujar a más de uno. _Ya me disculparé después…_ pensó volteando apenada a ver lo que había hecho.

Sesshomaru dio otro sorbo a su café, después de haberse llenado el estómago a base de galletas de arándano y dos bollos de chocolate (con una sorprendentemente deliciosa crema de chocolate amargo oscuro) se sentía mucho más tranquilo. El sabor estimulante del azúcar combinado del oscuro placer de su café especial le había dado la mejor de las ideas. Miro su reloj con diversión _once minutos tarde… que mal…_ pensó sintiendo que la esquina izquierda de su boca se estiraba, oh esto iba a disfrutarlo. Justo estaba dejando su taza sobre el cristal de la mesa de la sala de juntas cuando la puerta se abrió en un estruendo.

\- yo… yo lamento el retraso… - Rin entro cubierta en sudor, jadeando sonoramente, con la camisa arrugada y el cabello tan alborotado que su precioso peinado recogido ahora parecía un nido de cuervos después de una tormenta.

Se lamio el labio para quitarse una chispita morada persistente que se le había quedado pegada. Los otros ejecutivos la miraron con distintas expresiones, algunos divertidos, otros enfadados, Enju fue más haya con una risa burlona poco disimulada bajo un ataque de tos. ¿Él? Él solo la miro fijamente, su rostro igual que el mármol esculpido, bello, duro e inexpresivo. Se sonrojo hasta las raíces del cabello, ¡no debió quedarse tanto en la fila por ese estúpido donut edición especial! ¡¿AHORA QUE MÁS PODIA SALIRLE MAL?!

\- pero que falta de modales – escucho a uno de los ejecutivos mencionar molesto.

\- nada profesional – comento otro.

\- completamente inaceptable – Rin escucho todo eso con la cabeza gacha, vale, se lo había ganado por llegar tarde, esta era una empresa internacional, esa clase de retrasos y la forma tan estruendosa de entrar no era correcta…

\- becaria inútil… - eso ultimo lo murmuro Enju, es fue la gota que derramo el vaso, bien había hecho el ridículo pero ella… esa tipa no tenía ningún derecho a despreciarla así.

\- mejor ser una becaria inútil que una secretaria calentorra – no lo grito, pero lo dijo bien claro, tanto que incluso un sordo podría haber leído sus labios a la perfección.

La sala se quedó en silencio, Enju parecía completamente consternada, de hecho no pudo evitar notar que tanteaba instintivamente su falda, seguramente por lo corta de esta. Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, recalcó su peso sobre sus codos en la mesa y sonrió escondiendo sus labios con sus manos, la gatita Rin había enseñado las garritas, si, definitivamente iba a disfrutar eso. Oculto su sonrisa y carraspeo para atraer la atención de los presentes.

\- basta de distracciones, pongámonos a trabajar – ordeno.

Pasaron otras 5 horas, la junta no tuvo más retrasos, y el trabajo fluyo correctamente. Bueno, exceptuando por las miradas asesinas entre Rin y Enju parecían laceres hirvientes. Sesshomaru pudo concentrarse un poco más en el trabajo, su nueva idea era un excelente motivador. Aunque eso no le quitaba que de vez en vez diera alguna mirada furtiva a la pelinegra. Finalmente el reloj dio las 8 de la noche, los pocos retrasos y detalles urgentes habían podido ser solucionados con buen tiempo, así que no había razones para quedarse hasta tarde esa noche.

\- Tsuki - Rin se detuvo a medio camino de alzar un papel para mirar sorprendida a Sesshomaru.

\- en cuanto acabes pasa a mi oficina –dicho eso salió de la sala de juntas, Rin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

¿Había escuchado bien? Desde que se habían reencontrado hace unos días en aquella junta de presentación de proyectos entre su jefe y el padre de Sesshomaru, este apenas y la volteaba a ver, si le dirigía la palabra era porque necesitaba más café u otro bolígrafo. Aun así su estómago dio un vuelco y un extraño cosquilleo recorrió desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus pies. Se apresuró a terminar de alzar los reportes y luego dejo todo bajo llave en el escritorio designado. Cuando paso por el escritorio de Enju esta aun la miraba como si quisiera darle un chocolate con una navaja escondida dentro. No le prestó atención, y siguió hasta la oficina de Sesshomaru, era la única con la luz encendida, aun cuando estaba semi abierta se acercó con cuidado y golpeo dos veces.

\- pasa – le ordeno desde dentro.

Asomo la cabeza primero, nunca había visto el interior de la oficina de Sesshomaru, de hecho… nunca había visto ningún tipo de espacio personal de él, en Londres siempre se reunían en parques, la biblioteca, algún café o restaurante. Aquel espacio era amplio, decorado con muebles de primera calidad, con una alfombra color azul oscuro, un estante pulido lleno de libros que parecían muy nuevos, pero al mismo tiempo la encuadernación parecía antigua. Los sofás eran de cuero negro, el escritorio de madera oscura, quizá caoba, perfectamente barnizada, así como un mini bar bien equipado, pero no había casi ningún adorno.

\- ¿planeas entrar en algún momento? – la voz de Sesshomaru la hizo despertar de su ensoñación, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en una silla giratoria que se veía suave y con buen apoyo lumbar, ideal para alguien de trabajo sedentario.

No la miraba a ella, estaba concentrado en el computador y unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Rin ingreso son pasos suaves y silenciosos, como un ratoncillo; mirándolo fijamente, aunque sabía que eso podía considerarse grosero por varios motivos, pero no podía evitarlo. Sesshomaru lucia magnifico, su traje negro, su camisa blanca perfectamente almidonada y su corbata morada, contrastaban con lo pálida que era su piel y además resaltaban su largo y brilloso cabello plateado… sin darse cuenta Rin lo vio vestido con un traje diferente, con chaquetones de terciopelo y cuerda de oro, _si tan solo tuviera un caballo blanco en lugar de esa silla de oficina…_

\- Rin… - su voz profunda y seria le mando un cosquilleo por la espalda hasta la punta del cabello y de regreso hasta los talones ¿Cómo podía ser tan atractivo?

\- ¿si señor Sesshomaru? - pregunto en un susurro, caray incluso sus mejillas ardían.

\- es inaceptable – un _CLIC_ rompió su burbuja de fantasía.

\- ¿perdón? - pregunto sin comprender realmente sus palabras.

\- tu comportamiento, es completamente inaceptable - ¿su comportamiento?

\- tiene usted razón, mi tardanza y mi forma de entrar en la sala de reuniones el día de hoy fue ruidosa y un desastre, pido su perdón – se disculpó, la verdad ese día metió la pata en muchos sentidos, Sesshomaru bajo los papeles y clavo sus ojos dorados en ella, tenía la cabeza liegamente agachada y juntaba sus manos sobre la falda, se veía muy inocente y adorable.

\- no hablo solo de hoy - ¿eh? Rin no comprendía, ¿se había portado mal los otros días?

\- desde que empezó este proyecto no he parado de recibir quejas, eres ruidosa, torpe, respondona, ceñuda y esta forma de comportarte hoy con Enju fue intolerable - Rin sintió un tic tirarle de la ceja, bueno, torpe y ruidosa sí que era, lo reconocía, pero… ¡¿respondona y mal encarada?!

\- además de que aún no vas a buen ritmo con tus deberes asignados y eso afecta la productividad – Sesshomaru continúo hablando como si nada. Pero sus ojos no se perdían ni un solo detalle de su expresión, había comenzado a molestarse. Sin saber porque esto le hizo mucha gracia, le dijo un par de "defectos" más, solo con la intención de hacerla molestar más, y cuando ella comenzaba a inflar las mejillas en una clara señal de disgusto decidió que era el momento de la cereza de su pastel.

\- así que he decidido hacer algo al respecto – casi pudo escuchar como el vapor salía de las orejas de Rin.

\- ¿me está despidiendo? – pregunto molesta, ni siquiera llevaban una semana trabajando en ese proyecto ¡aun ni habían cumplido 3 días trabajando ahí!

\- no – Sesshomaru dijo de inmediato.

\- solo voy a cambiarte de puesto, a algo más sencillo e inofensivo, además mi padre me ordeno vigilar tu proceso y guiarte en este proyecto… – Sesshomaru continuo dando alguna explicación pero Rin no seguía la conversación, solo se quedó viéndolo seriamente ¿sencillo e inofensivo? ¡Pero si la traían de pasante o becaria! ¿Qué consideraba más inofensivo y bajo que eso? ¿Barrer la oficina?

\- … por lo que a partir de mañana… serás mi asistente personal – lo dijo de forma muy tranquila, pero Rin tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para morderse la lengua y no gritar un escandaloso y nada educado "¿QQQQUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?"

Se dejó caer de cara sobre su cama, había llegado así tal cual del trabajo y ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado ese día? Primero todo iba bien, pero luego, justo después del almuerzo, (y todo por el donut "blue montan" con masa de vainilla, relleno de chocolate rosa, glaseado con mora azul y con chispas de fresa y mora salvaje edición limitada solo esa semana) bueno, si es verdad llego tarde, fue ruidosa y causo alboroto. De hecho cuando iba bajando una de las secretarias de contabilidad la regaño por haberle "desordenado" toda la pila de papeles que había estado organizando desde primera hora de la mañana.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y abrazo su almohada con forma de media luna y reposo su barbilla encima. Bueno, eso se lo había ganado a pulso _no he dejado de decirlo en todo el día_ pensó, pero lo que no tenía sentido era la actitud del señor Sesshomaru. Los primeros dos días había actuado "normal" él se concentraba en su trabajo y ella hacia sus cosas. Pero ese día… tenía las sensaciones que había estado viéndola varias veces durante el día. Él nunca había hecho eso, cuando estaban en la universidad ella tenía el juego de intentar mirarlo por varios segundos hasta que el la notara y volteara a verla (su mejor record fueron 1,594 segundos seguidos). Usualmente Sesshomaru apenas y notaba su presencia en ese entonces, curiosamente eso no el molesto, cuando lo vio de nuevo hace semana y media paso casi igual, pero…

Ese día, Sesshomaru había estado mirándola, de hecho, estaba casi segura de haberlo atrapado más de una vez viéndola fijamente, y no como un jefe que observa el desempeño de una nueva empelada. Parecía… no estaba segura, pero sí que esa mirada no la había visto antes. Además lo de esa tarde, ella no era tonta, desde que estaban en Londres sabía que Sesshomaru era alguien muy estricto, incluso ya la había regañado una vez… cuando sin querer en la universidad ella se confundió y se llevó una importante presentación que él debía entregar a su profesor de desarrollo empresarial a su clase de mitología y mientras que Sesshomaru se quedó con su ensayo de 15 páginas sobre las distintas infidelidades y significados de los métodos de seducción que se podían encontrar en los mitos de Zeus.

Una risita se le escapo sin querer. Aquella vez Sesshomaru había estado **TAN AVERGONZADO Y ENFADADO** por el ridículo que causo su "pequeño accidente" que (sin gritarle) le dijo que fuera más cuidadosa con sus cosas en el futuro o él personalmente iba a clavarla de las orejas en la punta más alta del Big Ben. En el momento ella se asustó, pero al día siguiente él se presentó en la biblioteca como siempre y solo le pregunto el motivo de no haber traído café como siempre.

Hundió un segundo la cabeza en la almohada y ahogo un suspiro. Esta vez estaba raro, aquella vez si fue algo grave… pues si bien el profesor se lo había tomado a broma debido al impecable expediente de trabajos no había tendió de otra más que ponerle una falta en la tarea y bajarle un punto, cosa que dejo su récor de toda la vida de excelencia académica en un vergonzoso 9.0, además, como supo más adelante, muchos de sus compañeros se lo habían tomado a burla y de hecho se habían reído a su costilla por una semana, y nada de sus intimidaciones había servido para callarlos. Si su actitud con ella esta vez hubiera sido algo similar o se hubiese visto aterrador todavía podía haberlo visto normal pero… ahora parecía que hasta estaba divertido con la situación.

\- el señor Sesshomaru no tiene ese tipo de sentido del humor – _o mejor dicho ninguno en absoluto_ se dijo a sí misma, después de todo en todo el tiempo que convivio con el jamás le vio reír o si quiera sonreír (y mira que lo había intentado varias veces). Una idea cruzo por su mente haciéndola levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿a lo mejor estaba borracho? – un segundo después se tiro a reír tan ruidosamente que su estómago le dolió muchísimo. Claro… eso era imposible, Sesshomaru era tan adicto al trabajo y la perfección que no había manera de que ensuciase su preciosa reputación con una borrachera en el trabajo. Luego la seriedad reemplazo la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- esto no tiene sentido - murmuro rodando sobre sí misma para piedra boca arriba.

\- soy ingenua, torpe y además siempre hago algún desastre en situaciones importantes ¿Por qué me ha hecho su asistente personal? – miro el techo blanco de su recamara.

\- tal vez ¿será que yo le gusto? – el rubor subió a sus mejillas con fuerza. Eso no era posible ¿o sí? A ella le gustaba mucho él y pero no estaba segura de que el sintiera lo mismo. Aunque…

 _\- Cierre los ojos por favor... – le pidió._

 _El arqueo una de sus cejas negras pero la obedeció y cerró los ojos, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y al segundo siguiente sus labios se juntaban con los de él, su plan original era solo rosar un poco sus bocas, para cumplir ese pequeño sueño que la había asaltado desde que le conoció. De hecho estaba segura de que él frunciría fuertemente el ceño después o que la empujaría lejos, pero en lugar de eso sus manos rodearon su cintura y la levanto en vilo. Nunca había sido tan consiente de la diferencia de altura entre ambos hasta que se sintió ser elevada varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Cuando el beso finalizo volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies, pero aun así no la soltó, ni ella tampoco se alejó de él._

 _\- sé que usted se ira así que, prométame, que no me olvidara – le solicito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le encantaban esas dos lagunas de oro fundido, tan fríos pero tan profundos al mismo tiempo._

 _\- sandeces – él chasqueo la lengua, dio media vuelta y camino directo al área de embarque, no miro para atrás en ningún momento pero ella se quedó de pie ahí hasta que su avión se perdió en el cielo._

\- ¿Qué será… será… será…? – se puso a murmurar, luego tiro la almohada a un lado.

\- en fin, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo y mañana será otro día – mascullo quitándose la falda y la camisa para ir a la ducha.

 _Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana_

Entro a la oficina, en toda la empresa apenas habí personas como mucho. Bueno no era de extrañar ya que la habían citado las 6 a.m. Dejo sus cosas en el cajón especial del escritorio asignado y miro a su alrededor, la luz del amanecer en los ventanales se colaba por todo el piso, la alfombra de color marfil hacia destellar sus rayos iluminando toda la oficina y contrastante preciosamente con el tapizado de madera oscura de la oficinas ejecutivas. Sin querer se rio, esta empresa era una extraña fusión de estilo clásico y moderno, el piso superior por ejemplo era todo hecho de paneles de cristal semi traslucido y con tecnología insonorizaste en las mismas. En contraste había algunas areas realmente anticuadas, como el área de contabilidad del 5° piso era tan clásica que solo le faltaban máquinas de escribir en lugar de laptops para completar el cuadro.

\- vaya, al menos hoy llegas temprano – una voz enfadada la llamo desde su espalda.

Era Enju, se giró para enfrentarla lista or si se le echaba encima a la yugular, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba. Venia vestida con un traje nuevo, en tonos rojos y blanco y lo más impresionante ¡se veía elegante y profesional! Incluso se había recogido mejor el cabello _¿le habrá llamado la atención el señor Sesshomaru?_ Se preguntó distraídamente mientras tamborileaba con su dedo en la mejilla. Al parecer Enju le leyó la mente porque le disparo una mirada tan cruda y filosa, que Rin se sintió tentada a sacar su espejo de bolsillo y verificar cuantos cortes le había hecho en el rostro.

\- buenos días, señorita Enju – intento saludarla para bajar la tensión, pero al parecer solo apretó más la soga.

\- no serán tan buenos para ti, ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te sacaste la lotería por estar lado a lado con el hijo del dueño de la empresa? Seguro que cuando llegue el almuerzo estarás rogando por ser despedida – Rin la miro abiertamente sorprendida ¿la estaba amenazando? ¿O solo tenía la intención de asustarla como venganza?

\- aquí – exclamo.

Se escuchó un fuerte _PLAM_ y un segundo después su escritorio estaba hasta el tope de pápeles, engargolados y libros. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido? ¿Y cómo esa patas de pollo con los pechos operados, lo había cargado sola? ¿Llevaba Enju algún carrito tras de ella? quiso asomarse pero la palma de Enju se estrelló sobre la madera indicándole con cada musculo de su cara embalsamada en maquillaje que si se distraía la iba a amarrar al escritorio con 100 cadenas y 300 candados.

\- ¿este… es… mi trabajo de hoy? – pregunto sintiendo como su estómago se anudaba por culpa de los nervios.

\- ¡niña boba! Esto son los expedientes de ejecutivos recurrentes, además de las agendas que ha tenido el jefe en los últimos 7 días, así como los pendientes de los próximos 4 meses, tienes que memorizarlo todo antes de que llegue el jefe en 2 horas – dio un manotazo a los papeles para dan énfasis.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero… ¡¿PORQUÉ?! – chillo sin poder controlarse, ¡ni siquiera en sus exámenes finales tenía que leer tanto!

\- tarada… ¡eres la asistente personal del jefe Sesshomaru! Él no tiene tiempo que perder ni porque sobre-saturar su mente en esas cosas. Tu deber no solo es atenderlo en la oficina… ¡Tú eres básicamente una USB en un traje barato! – dicho eso la empujo de manera nada elegante a la silla del escritorio, tomo el primer libro de la pila y se lo estrello en las narices.

\- más te vale empezar ahora y asegúrate de saberlo todo a la perfección. No puedes permitirte en dar un dato incorrecto al señor Sesshomaru, con que le des mal una sola coma serás despedida y tu historial quedara tan manchado que con suerte una agencia de caridad te dará de comer el resto de tu vida – trago tan duro que su garganta le dolió, Enju pareció satisfecha con eso, le sonrió "encantadoramente" y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, casi parecía cariñosa.

\- ojala tengas buena memoria, muñequita, sino tendrás **muchos** problemas – dijo con la misma dulzura que el veneno de una cascabel.

\- te diría que buena suerte, pero ni eso te podrá ayudar, no por nada desde inicio de año han pasado 45 jóvenes por este trabajo – Enju se rio, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

El sol había terminado de alzarse del horizonte cuando Rin se hundió en la silla, su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿de verdad esperaban que se supiera todo eso? Llevaba exactamente 100 minutos sin apartar la vista de esos papeles, de hecho contenía el habito de delinear los renglones para no perderse su dedo índice ya estaba negro de tanta tinta. Y ahora la sopa de letras que había empacado en su termo con su almuerzo le parecía simplemente asquerosa. Ojala que esto fuera una mala broma de Enju, porque si no…

Llego a la empresa fresco, enérgico y tan motivado que incluso su boca no paraba de hormiguear con las ganas de estirarse un una sonrisa; algo completamente contrario a su naturaleza, pero curiosamente lo hacía sentirse tan bien… en el ascensor incluso se le escapo una brillante sonrisa por tres segundos. Gracias al cielo todos los empleados le tenían tanto miedo que, a menos que se encontrase con su padre, siempre tenía el ascensor para él solo, sin importar la hora o el día. Se recompuso rápidamente, fuera como fuera tenía una reputación que mantener ante el resto del personal.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no esperaba ver lo que se centró, Rin estaba sentada en su escritorio asignado, justo fuera de su oficina, estaba tan enterrada de papeles que apenas y podía ver la punta de su moño desde estos, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Además de que esos pucheritos de bebé cansado… tuvieron que fingir una tos para evitar que la risa lo delatara. Pero eso sirvió para llamar su atención.

\- B-buenos días… s-señor Sessho… maru… - Rin salto del escritorio nada más verlo y lo saludo con una reverencia algo torpe. Sin duda a causa de que no lo escucho entrar.

\- buenos días – le saludo con su tono normal, eso le había puesto de buen humor, pero eso no influiría en su trabajo.

Rin estaba profundamente nervioso, no era por la cantidad de trabajo o el hecho de que en esas dos horas el peso de sus nuevas responsabilidades la hubieran desbordado. Era el estar así frente a Sesshomaru. No podía entenderse a sí misma, había restado cerca de él tantas veces antes, y jamás se sintió tan en desequilibrio. Le espió por entre las hebras de su flequillo, se veía tan imponente, su traje de Brioni hecho a la medida le sentaba magnifico, como un antiguo general con su armadura recién hecha. ¿Es que acaso era que tenía mariposas en el estómago?

\- ¿vas a estar viendo al piso todo el día? – pregunto Sesshomaru rompiendo su burbuja de ensoñación.

\- no, perdón señor – se irguió de golpe como si fuera un soldadito.

\- ¿en qué puedo servirle? – pregunto emocionada, Sesshomaru sonrió internamente, ahora empezaría lo divertido.

La noche cayo igual que ella sobre su mullido colchón, estaba agotada, su cabeza parecía un petardo a punto de estallar, tenía el estómago vacío, los ojos secos de tanto leer, sus pies… ya casi habían perdido la forma de pies. Se dio la vuelta como pudo, aun con todo el dolor de sus huesos y por décimo novena vez esa semana no pudo evitar preguntarse ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA SIDO ESO?!

 _Continuara…_


	7. Pelusitas

**Mmmmjmmmj así que al final cedo yo, bien, que no se diga que su servidora es cruel, aquí les dejo este cap. y otro de otra historia de regalo, también les preparare una nueva mini historia de cuento de hadas en honor al día del niño y también porque me aburro con lo del COVID-19 pero también denle las gracias a la contingencia pues con este tiempo libre me ha vuelto la inspiración.**

 **Bye, Bye niños, y porfa sus comentarios, son gratis lo prometo.**

 **Pelusitas**

" _Gracias a Dios es viernes_ " fue lo primero que pudo pensar Rin al entrar en la empresa a las 6 de la mañana. Estaba molida, por culpa de que estuvo el día de ayer corriendo de aquí para haya durante horas y horas se le habían hinchado los pies y el dolor apenas y la dejo dormir una escasa media hora entre pestañeos. Y lo peor de todo es que esos taconazos de 10cm de alto era parte obligatoria del "uniforme de las empleadas" estaba segura que para la hora del café sus pies se desprenderían de su piernas y escaparían lejos de esa tortura.

Y para colmo llegando a su escritorio estaba otra vez enterrado a papeles. Gruño dejando su bolso en el cajón con llave y su abrigo sobre la silla. Necesitaba ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes, si se retraba como el día de ayer tendría que usar su hora de almuerzo para terminar, y no pensaba permitirlo ¡HOY PREPARABAN FIDEOS FRITOS CON BARBACOA EN SU RESTUARANTE PREFERIDO! _Bien Rin, es hora de mostrar lo que vales_ se sentó, calentó los hombros, trono sus dedos y se puso sus lentes…

Sesshomaru toma su café del desayuno, relajado como un gato, usualmente usaría ese tiempo para reflexionar sus acciones del día anterior y luego cotejaría con los pendientes de los días siguientes y así organizarse, pero ahora su mente estaba enfrascada en otra cosa. Había encargado un exceso de papeleo para Rin, y estaba más que seguro de que Enju lo había multiplicado aún más a propósito. Y aunque se había divertido de lo lindo viendo a esa chiquilla correr de aquí a allá todo el día y además pasar horas tras el escritorio gastándose los ojos… también no pudo evitar notar que había perdido su hora de comida para terminar todo. Eso lo sorprendió, que el recordara Rin era una chiquilla ociosa y glotona, no era de las que sacrificaran su tiempo libre y almuerzo por un trabajo. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se rasco la barbilla pensativo ¿se habría pasado de la raya acaso?

Aquello lo sorprendió ¿desde cuándo él se preguntaba por sus propias acciones? Termino de beber su café y luego raspo lo último de los huevos con beicon que había preparado su ama de llaves del plato. No iba a darse más el lujo de llegar tarde por culpa de Rin. Era un empresario adulto, y muy responsable, no tenía por qué perder valiosísimos segundos pensando en tonterías. Bajo hasta el aparcamiento del edificio, tomo su coche y se colocó las gafas de sol. El camino a la empresa fue sorprendentemente tranquilo, de hecho llego mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto.

Aquello era casi tan inusual para el como el hecho de llegar tarde, a tal grado que por varios minutos no supo si debía salir de su auto a empezar a trabajar o bien quedarse y hacer hora para entrar en su horario habitual. Finalmente decidió que era mejor romper su rutina que perder el tiempo, después de todo cada segundo era una acción ganada o un par de miles de yenes más para el presupuesto. El pobre encargado del edificio casi se cayó al verlo entrar, aquello era comprensible, ya que Sesshomaru siempre había sido un reloj suizo andante, pero no podía importarle menos.

Al cruzar las puertas del ascensor en su piso correspondiente el constante "tac, tac, tac" del teclado lo recibió. Por costumbre lo ignoro, no era inusual para el que su asistente llegara el primero al trabajo; de hecho era un requerimiento obligatorio, so pena de despido inmediato y sin derecho a liquidación, llegar después que él a la oficina y marcharse antes sin un permiso previamente aprobado. Dio un paso largo frente del escritorio, pero algo llamo su atención justo a la mitad del camino, ahí, asomándose traviesamente sobre la pila de documentos, carpetas y folders… había un mechón de pelos negros…

La curiosidad se apodero de él ¿Qué era aquella pelusa? Sin darse cuenta se aproximó hasta el borde del escritorio de metal y se asomó por la pila de papeles, ahí doblada estaba rin, tecleando en su laptop con una mano mientras anotaba en una libreta con la otra y todo eso a la vez que revisaba un documento frente a ella y daba algunos vistazos a la pantalla y a sus notas. La observo sorprendido, no era común poder ver a alguien concentrarse a ese grado, porque a juzgar por su ceño ligeramente fruncido, la manera en que movia sus labios rosados murmurando datos para sí misma, sus ojitos color avellana pasando a velocidad de rayo…

\- ¿ah? - Rin se detuvo en ese instante y levanto la vista hacia él.

\- Señor Sesshomaru… - Rin lo miro sorprendida, tenía un par de ententes de marco blanco con forma cuadrada y a ambos lados alas de mariposa rosada con bordes dorados, no se había pintado los ojos pero sus pestañas eran risadas y largas atrayendo la atención a sus ojos grandes e inocentes… _adorable._

\- ¿disculpe…? – pregunto Rin inclinándose suavemente adelante, Sesshomaru respingo y retrocedió medio paso instintivamente ¡¿lo había dicho en voz alta?! Dios santo ¡¿PERO QUE LE ESTABA OCURRIENDO?! Ella era una niña gritona, desaliñada, demasiado infantil y sin linaje, él era un caballero codiciado que se codeaba con las grandes y más exóticas bellezas del planeta ¡NO PODIA SIQUIERA CONCIDERAR QUE RIN FUERA ADORABLE!

\- señor Sesshomaru… - el tironcito de su manga lo devolvió a la realidad lejos de su soliloquio.

\- le pregunte que si quiere que le traiga su café ahora o prefiere que termine primero con los pendientes de primera urgencia – repitió Rin mirándolo con curiosidad por encima de sus lentes.

\- ¿pendientes de primera urgencia? - repitió Sesshomaru logrando disimular su confusión tras su clásica mascara pétrea.

\- son los papeles de mensajería exprés, llegaron hace veinte minutos, pero como aún no había terminado con el libro de cuentas no he podido verlos – Rin señalo una pila de sobres manila y carpetas.

\- ¿entonces quiere que los vea ahora o prefiere que le prepare su café? – volvió a preguntar. Sesshomaru necesito un par de segundos antes de comprender la pregunta.

\- tener mi café listo en cuanto llegue es una parte indiscutible de tus tareas… no tenerlo listo en cuanto cruzo la puerta no es aceptable - comenzó a regañarla.

\- lo esperaba hasta dentro de 10 minutos. – ella le señalo el reloj de la oficina.

\- si le hubiese preparado su café más temprano, para cuando llegara usted a su hora habitual estaría completamente frio y entonces se habría molestado - Sesshomaru no encontró una respuesta inmediata a eso, sus ojos dorados recorrieron a la… fémina que estaba frente a él. La recordaba temeraria e impulsiva pero no al grado de poder rebatirle y dejarle sin palabras.

\- ten todo listo a tiempo - se las arregló para ordenar antes de entrar a su oficina con un portazo.

Rin se rasco la nariz por encima del arco de las gafas, pero al final no le dio importancia y volvió a su trabajo. La jornada laboral continua con suma normalidad, bueno, Sesshomaru se había bebido casi el doble del café que usualmente tomaba de mañana, pero nadie se fijó en eso. Desde su oficina Sesshomaru mantenía su vista fina en un documento sobre su escritorio mientras su mano izquierda tecleaba ágilmente en el ordenador y su derecha llevaba a sus labios el café, su quinta taza desde el inicio de la jornada laborar.

Bajo la taza negra sobre su escritorio, por encima de sus pestañas vio a Rin esperando, como hace media hora, y una hora atrás y una hora y media antes… la detallo con la vista, venía con un conjunto de oficina color naranja opaco, pantalón largo lizo y recto con unos tacones altos color durazno y una camisa blanca con encaje en el cuello y escote. Su cabello estaba todo suelto excepto por su mechón atado a la punta de su cabeza, lo cual le daba un aire juvenil casi rayando con la ternura de una muñeca. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para que sus labios no se estiraran.

\- esto no es café, es agua pintada – dijo bajando la tasa a medio tomar sobre su escritorio.

\- hazlo de nuevo - Rin tomo la taza con un mohín apenas disimulado en sus labios y salió de la oficina directo a la estación donde se preparaba café en el piso, esa era la quinta vez.

Molesta se bebió el resto de la taza de café hasta casi atragantarse. No le enfadaba que el señor Sesshomaru le rechazara el café, reconocía que no era ninguna experta, ella muy rara vez lo bebía. Lo que realmente la picaba era que nunca le explicaba que era lo que le salía mal. Al primer café que le llevo le dijo que estaba demasiado dulce, el siguiente era amargo, luego muy caliente, y después muy frio, y ahora eso de "agua pintada" ¿Qué quería decir? Un pequeño eructó salió de su boca y gruño. Había tomado el café demasiado rápido y ahora seguro tendría una agrura después del almuerzo. _Si no fuera porque es un café realmente caro lo tiraría al fregadero_ pensó aun mosqueada, aunque bien sabía que Sesshomaru era prácticamente un millonario y ese gasto apenas y se vería como un decimal en su presupuesto del día.

Lavo la taza y volvió a poner un filtro nuevo de café, mientras vigilaba y programaba la cantidad de agua, la temperatura de la máquina y la proporción de café, se le ocurrió que quizá le convendría ver consejos en línea para preparar esa clase de café de calidad. Estaba terminando de llenar la taza cuando Enju pasó por ahí, la ignoro. Ahora lo último que necesitaba era sus comentarios sarcásticos y venenosos, ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa.

\- impresionante – murmuro Enju recargada desde el marco de la puerta. Cuando Rin no le contesto

\- ha pasado ya casi una semana, y aunque no sabes hacer un café decente sigues empiojando la oficina del joven jefe Sesshomaru – los hombros de Rin temblaron, pero siguió con su labor.

\- ¿no hablas hoy? Dejame adivinar, el jefe se hartó de tu voz de escuincla que te ordeno callarte hasta la hora de salida ¿verdad? – siguió burlándose, Rin la miro a escondidas por sobre su hombro. Llevaba uno de sus típicos atuendos "sexy" una blusa banca casi transparente escotadísima, y una falda negra apenas dos centímetros más larga que su sostén.

\- en fin, no es necesario que una becaria en desgracia me conteste, tengo que aprovechar mis preciosas orejas para probarme grandes aretes de diamante y… - comenzó a cepillarse el cabello presumidamente, las manos de Rin hormiguearon _no, no lo hare…_

\- claro que tú no sabes lo que es eso, con esa cara de niña y esa estatura de menos medio metro… - siguió la secretaria su soliloquio mientras Rin serbia la taza y trataba de no derramar una gota _No lo hare…_

\- claro que yo podría ayudarte… por supuesto eso me llevaría un par de meses de trabajo y unos miles en cirugía de seños, nariz y… – las manos de Rin hicieron _click_ cuando se cerraron sobre la taza _TAL vez lo haga…_

\- y claro muchos cursos de estilo, porque, perdóname queridísima, pero tu gusto en ropa es totalmente repugnante – esa fue la gota, con mucho disimulo tomo una de las cafeteras frías, solo necesitaba una mala distribución de peso en su pie y…

-¡ _AAAARRRRRRKKKK_! – el chillido de Enju cuando el café restante de una cafetera para empleados le cayó encima fue tan fuerte que medio piso de oficinas se puso de pie al oírlo.

\- ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡Pero que **torpe** soy! - exclamo Rin llevando se las manos a los labios en un gesto de horror, aunque su más bien fue para esconder su sonrisa.

\- ¡¿se encuentra bien señorita Enju?! – pregunto tanteando a su espalda por algún trapo, mientras su mano seguía sobre sus labios, con trabajo no estallaba en carcajadas. ¡Enju se veía como una autentica Bruja! Su cabello parecía un alga podrida remojada, tenía corrido el maquillaje, su camisa estaba completamente estropeada, y todo eso por no mencionar que ahora se transparentaba al grado de delatar que no llevaba sostén.

\- deje- ejem… déjeme ayudarle – se ofreció la joven con el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo y empezó a restregarle la camisa y el retro empeorando todo el cuadro.

\- ¡basta! ¡Suficiente! ¡TÚ LO HAS HECHO A PROPOSITO! – gruño Enju completamente furiosa mientas empujaba sus manos lejos.

\- ¿apropósito? Como cree señorita Enju, es que usted sabe que soy muy torpe y con estos tacones tan altos… - Repitió Rin haciéndose la tonta.

\- ¡HIPOCRITA! – chillo ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz fría pero dura de Sesshomaru irrumpió en el lugar. Ambas mujeres se quedaron quietas en un instante.

\- ¡J-JEFEEEEE! - chillo Enju como una niña chiquita mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se paraba de un salto a tal velocidad que Rin tuvo que preguntarse cómo le hacía para no caerse con esos tacones de casi 20 cm.

\- ¡esa… esa becaria ha intentado quemarme con el café! ¡Está loca! ¡QUIERE DEFORMARME PORQUE NO SOPORTA QUE YO SEA LA MÁS BONITA DE LA OFICINA! – se puso a moquear mientras se aferraba a ola camisa blanca almidonada e impoluta de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿eh? – fue todo lo que Rin. ¿Defórmala? ¿De dónde saco Enju semejante disparate? Para empezar el café estaba frio, además ella se había tropezado, a propósito de acuerdo, pero tropezado al fin y al cabo, incluso sentía su tobillo semi torcido.

\- BUUUU…. BUUUHOOOO…. Pobrecilla de mi - Enju seguía moqueando y balbuceando sobre lo mala que era la terrible bruja Rin contra ella, pasados dos minutos, la paciencia de Sesshomaru se agotó.

\- ¿terminaste? – pregunto tomando a Enju de los hombros y apartándola sin suavidad.

\- je-jefe… yo... – Enju se sintió palidecer ¿no había funcionado? Su acto de lágrimas de cocodrilo jamás le había fallado. Pero Sesshomaru no la escuchaba, solo miraba con desagrado la mancha de lágrimas, café, maquillaje y mocos de su camisa.

\- ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta el pedazo de tela que manchaste? – pregunto serio, Enju se encogió, y hecho un vistazo a Rin, para su desagrado la mocosa no se veía asustada o arrepentida en lo absoluto, de hecho parecía como un gatito que observa desde una barda a un hámster que trataba de morderlo.

\- ¡ELLA ME HA QUEMADO EL ROSTRO! – chillo mientras la señalaba acusadoramente, no pensaba renunciar ahora a su fachada de pobre víctima. Rin miraba la escena con una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro ¿era esto lo que se llamaba sentir pena ajena?

\- ¡ESA BECARIA NO HA PARADO DE ACOSARME DESDE QUE LLEGO Y AHORA HA ATENTADO CONTRA MI VIDA! - volvió a intentar aferrarse a Sesshomaru, pero este fue más rápido y la tomo del rostro.

\- Se - Sesshomaru… - murmuro Enju sonrojada, ¿había tenido éxito? ¡Al fin! Sesshomaru no solo la creía, sino que seguramente por fin se había dado cuenta de la belleza que era ¿se le propondría en el momento? ¿Quizá primero la llevaría de boutiques y luego a una cena lujosa y romántica? ¡Tendría que elegir un vestido bien sexy y…!

\- fría – la palabra fue suave pero callo con el peso de una guillotina en la mente de Enju.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras su expresión se desmoronaba suavemente.

\- afirmaste que Rin te arrojo una jarra de café hirviendo con intención de hacerte daño ¿cierto? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin soltarla.

\- ¡SI! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE HIZO PARA DEFORMARME! – volvió a llorar.

\- puedes explicarme entonces ¿Por qué la piel de tu cara esta fría? Además no hay hinchazón, ni llagas, ni siquiera coloración roja en tu piel – Sesshomaru se levantó en toda su estatura.

\- yo—yo solo…. - Enju se sintió encoger hasta volverse un gusano baboso. Toda su fachada se había sido a pedazos y lo sabía.

\- esta será tu única advertencia, vuelve a hacer una escena como esta o a atreverte a mentirme a la cara y no consiguieras trabajo ni limpiando las cloacas – Enju se puso de pie y salió volando de ahí muerta de miedo, Rin sintió ganas de reírse, _en tu cara lagartona._

\- Tsuki –la voz de Sesshomaru la saco de su soliloquio.

\- trae una camisa limpia a mi oficina – ordeno.

\- si señor Sesshomaru – Rin se puso de pie y salió corriendo cumplir su orden.

Ella sabía que en un armario de la oficina Sesshomaru siempre tenía trajes completos recién lavados, así como corbatas y zapatos, seguramente para emergencias, aunque no estaba segura de como clasificar lo que ocurrió con Enju minutos atrás. Busco entre las camisas hasta encontrar un color lavanda pastel, que casi llegaba a blanca, si, esa le combinaría bien, también llevo una corbata por si acaso. Se dirijo a la oficina esta vez con cuidado de no tropezar ni arrugar la camisa y toco la puerta.

\- adelante – abrió con cuidado la puerta, sabía que a Sesshomaru no le gustaban los ambientes ruidosos.

\- le traje su camisa y… - la garganta de Rin se cerró como un nudo, su boca callo abierta y sus mejillas ardieron.

Ahí frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru… ¡QUITANDOSE LA CAMISA! Su garganta gorgojeo mientras veía sus finas manos de pianista soltar de a uno los botones pulidos de la camisa, pero su corazón se detuvo de golpe cuando termino de desabotonarla y comenzó a deslizar por su piel de mármol… sentía que iba a morirse, sabia por los chismes que Sesshomaru era muy disciplinado en el gimnasio, ¡pero ninguna descripción le hacía justicia! La temperatura de Rin se elevó cada vez más mientras veía sus movimientos suaves y delicados mientras que quitaba la camisa… _ni adonis podría ser tan perfecto…_ cuando finalmente Sesshomaru termino de quitarse la camisa y se giró para verla de frente el vapor salió disparado por las orejas femeninas, parecía un ángel caído a la tierra. El la miro por unos segundos y luego extendió su mano hacia ella su corazón iba a estallar ¿acaso el señor Sesshomaru pretendía que ella…?

\- camisa – _¡Pop!_ Aquella palabra rompió el trance de Rin tan de repente que incluso se escuchó.

\- ¿perdón? - pregunto ella después de parpadear un par de decenas de veces para despejarse.

\- ¿me vas a entregar mi camisa un día de estos? – pregunto de nuevo Sesshomaru, Rin aterrizo en la realidad de golpe.

\- ¡S-si! ¡Lo siento! – se apresuró a acercarse con la camisa, más no se fijó que la pata de la mesa de centro estaba en el camino de su tacón.

 _¡PLAM!_

\- me dolió – se quejó Rin mientras se frotaba la frente, otra vez había caído planchada al piso.

\- vaya que eres torpe – murmuro Sesshomaru viéndola desde arriba, Rin levanto los ojos, desde esa posición, y con el juego de luz y sombra proveniente del ventanal a su espalda lo hacía ver demasiado hermoso para su propia salud.

\- con eso puedo estar seguro de que Enju solo mentía sobre tu supuesto atentado contra ella – él se agacho a su altura.

\- vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo, aún tenemos mucho que hacer antes del almuerzo- le ordeno antes de tomar la camisa y la corbata para luego ponerse de pie.

\- y trae un café decente en dos minutos – Rin se puso de pie de un salto y se esfumo después de murmurar un rápido "¡si señor!"

Sesshomaru termino de vestirse con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, bien, había perdido una camisa buena, su trabajo estaba retrasado (otra vez) y además seguro su padre le regañaría por su brusquedad con la secretaria principal, pero al menos había sacado un buen rato de diversión de eso, así que casi valía el precio de lo anterior. _Aun así Rin… has sido una niña traviesa hoy…_

\- no… esto no es justo… no… - Rin sollozaba desde la mesa de su escritorio.

Miro la caja de plástico pulido frente a ella de mala gana, tanto que se había esforzado desde muy temprano en la mañana ¡para nada! Después del incidente con Enju ella había regresado muy animada a su escritorio para seguir trabajando, y justo cuando estaba por terminar de trabajar lo urgente para irse a comer… ¡LE HABÍA CAIDO MEDIA TONELADA DE COMENTOS ENCIMA! Y todo marcado con un enrome letrero de "URGENTE" sellado con letras color escarlata encima. Era tanto que fácilmente le ocuparía hasta la hora de salida. Pero cuando fue a pedirle su intervención al jefe de recursos humanos indico que era orden del señor Sesshomaru que se resolviese todo cuanto antes.

Claro que intento alegar que con tal cantidad de trabajo no tendría tiempo de comer y eso era una violación de su contrato, pero el hombre de anteojos solo se encogió de hombros y le señaló que podía comer lo que quisiera de la cafetería siempre y cuando no manchara nada y no interfiriera con el trabajo. Así que su única opción fue comprar una de esas cajas de almuerzos preparados para llevarlo a su escritorio. Y ahora no dejaba de mirarla con mala cara. ¡Ella quería sus fideos con barbacoa! Sin más opción se tragó su coraje, abrió la dichosa fiambrera y comenzó a comer con una mano mientras tecleaba con la otra. _Bien me quitaron mi almuerzo ¡pero están muy equivocados si creen que me quedare sin cenar adecuadamente!_

Desde su oficina Sesshomaru miraba entretenido a Rin, era todo un cuadro de hecho, comiendo, trabajando y seguramente maldiciéndolo (a juzgar por como movia innecesaria mente los labios entre bocado y bocado) al mismo tiempo. La verdad era que no se le había escapado el hecho de su participación voluntaria en la humillación de Enju, que si bien, podría incluso decir que se la merecía, no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar así como así. No era un jefe laxo, eso era bien conocido.

Decidió seguirla mirando un rato, con la de trabajo que le había dado el mismo había aligerado unos minutos su propia agenda. La verdad le sorprendía la versatilidad de Rin, podía ser refunfuñona, pero conseguí adaptarse sorprendentemente rápido a las situaciones adversas. Siguió detallándola por un segundo, Rin era una creatura extraña, de hombros para arriba cualquiera la confundiría con una menor, tenía la cara semi redonda, y sus rasgos eran muy suaves, su piel tenía una textura lisa y sus cabellos negros con ese peinado de colita terminaban de cerrar el cuadro… justo cuando bajaba la mirada Rin tomo la fruta de su bandeja y la mordió con fuerza. El jugo transparente de la pera resbalo por la comisura de sus labios rosados, y bajo por su mejilla _¿Rin siempre había tenido el cuello tan largo?_ Esa gotita siguió bajando hasta perderse en la barrera de su escote…

 _¡PLAS!_

Rin pego un brinco que casi la hizo atragantarse al escuchar el portazo ¿Qué había pasado para que el señor Sesshomaru para que cerrara tan bruscamente su oficina? Se preguntó antes de caerle otro mordisco a su pera u seguir trabajando. Antes de darse cuenta había caído la noche, y su turno por fin había acabado. Se estiro mientras entraba al subterráneo, por suerte no estaba demasiado lleno y pudo sentarse, esos malditos zapatos altos le iban a deformar la espalda seguro, si es que no le rompían un tobillo o el cuello. Aprovechándose de que estaba casi sola se los saco y masajeo sus pies para aliviar el dolor del metatarso. Ese día iba a pasar un rato extra largo en la bañera para relajar sus articulaciones.

Llego a su estación y ahogo un bostezo, estaba demasiado cansada para ir a un restaurante o cocinar algo _podría pedir una pizza suprema con extra queso, una orden de centros de rosquilla de canela y quizá una cerveza de frutas…_ _Scratch… Scratch…_ se detuvo en su camino hacia las escaleras… ¿Qué había sido ese sonido? _Scratch… Scratch… Scratch…_ se dirigió a una esquina y entonces vio una caja dentro de una bolsa de plástico cerrado. ¿Los sonidos venían de ahí? Con mucho cuidado rompió el plástico ayudada de sus uñas y escucho un pequeño llendo… rápidamente abrió la caja y alumbro con su teléfono el interior.

\- ¡son perritos! – exclamo al ver a dos bolitas de pelo marrón aceituna acurrucadas y temblando en el interior de la caja de cartón, eran tan pequeños que fácilmente cabrían en su mano, los acaricio con cuidado, uno de los cachorritos alzo la cabecita, aun ni siquiera habrían los ojos.

\- ¿Qué creatura vil les podría haber hecho esta crueldad? - gruño quitándose la chaqueta, no podía dejarlos así.

\- no se preocupen pequeños, Rin los va a cuidar – los calmo mientras los envolvía en su chaqueta y luego ponía marcha hacia la calle, primero que nada debía llevarlos al veterinario y conseguirles formula láctea, y una camita y algunas otras cosas antes de irse por fin a casa.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
